Rebels Song fics
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Conjunto de onze songs sobre meios por quais o Casal Potter pode ter se acertado. Inspirado no cd Rebels, do RBD.
1. Tu Amor

_Mi amor I'm not sure of the right words to say_

_Maybe these simple words will do best to best explain_

_What I feel in my heart_

_What I feel more each day_

_Meu amor, não tenho certeza, das palavras que posso dizer_

_Talvez essas simples palavras, sejam a melhor maneira de explicar_

_O que eu sinto no meu coração_

_O que eu sinto mais a cada dia_

James andava de um lado para o outro em frente a uma porta num dos vários corredores de Hogwarts. Passava a mão nos cabelos castanhos constantemente fazendo com que ficassem mais bagunçados que o normal. Os olhos castanho-esverdeados miravam o chão por trás dos óculos. Atrás daquela porta estava Lílian Evans, o amor da sua vida. Remo Lupin avisara ao amigo que a garota se encontrava naquela sala, estudando. E agora, James procurava as palavras certas para convencer aquela ruiva teimosa de que a amava de verdade.

_How to make you see_

_How to let you know_

_How to say how to say how I love you so_

_Como faço você ver_

_Como faço pra você saber_

_Como dizer, como dizer, dizer que te amo tanto _

Não entendia como podia existir uma criatura tão irritante e adorável quanto aquela ruiva. Ele só conseguia amá-la e ela só o desprezava. Era difícil pensar no que não havia tentado ainda. Sentia que de alguma forma aquela era sua ultima chance. Faltavam duas semanas para o fim de seus sete anos em Hogwarts e ele queria sair da escola levando Lílian consigo. Respirou fundo.

_With words you understand_

_Words that get right __through to your heart_

_Here's a place to start_

_Com palavras você entenderá_

_Palavras que irão direto para o seu coração_

_Esse é o lugar pra começar_

Abriu a porta e olhou para a sala totalmente vazia, a não ser por uma garota ruiva que estudava tão concentrada que sequer percebeu sua presença.

-Lily? –ele chamou já bem próximo a ela.

Lílian deu um pulo na cadeira.

-Potter! Quer me matar? –perguntou se recuperando do susto.

-É a ultima coisa que eu ia querer, Lílian.

A garota fitou-o com seus lindos olhos verdes. Ele chamou-a simplesmente de Lílian? Sem nenhum apelido? O que ele estaria tramando?

-Então o que você quer Potter? –perguntou desconfiada.

-Falar com você. E por favor, sem brigas, nem escândalos. Desta vez só me escute, ok? –lançou um olhar significativo a ruiva que apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

_Tu amor, I will always be_

_Tu amor, means the world to me_

_Estarás siempre en mi corazón_

_You're the one in my soul_

_And I live for tu amor, tu amor_

_Seu amor, eu sempre serei _

_Seu amor, significa o mundo pra mim_

_Estará sempre em meu coração_

_Você é a única em minha alma_

_E eu vivo para seu amor, seu amor_

Ele respirou fundo.

-Lílian, eu venho aqui mais uma vez me humilhar para você pra ver se entra nessa sua cabecinha ruiva, teimosa e linda o quanto eu te amo. Eu não passo um dia sem pensar em você, alias eu não passo nem um minuto pra ser sincero. Você com essa sua mania de ser tão certinha e perfeita se tornou a dona da minha vida. Eu não vou negar pra você que no começo eu só queria te conquistar como fiz com todas as outras, pra que você ficasse aos meus pés, mas eu tenho que admitir que fui eu quem caiu aos seus pés. Porque você, srta. Evans, é a coisa mais linda, perfeita e cabeça dura que já foi criada nesse planeta. E eu tive o prazer de te conhecer e me apaixonar por você.

_Mi amor love you more with each look in your eyes_

_Maybe these simple words will do best to best desc__ribe_

_What I feel in my heart_

_What I'll feel for all time_

_Meu amor, amo você mais ainda, quando olho em seus olhos_

_Talvez essas simples palavras, sejam a melhor maneira de descrever_

_O que eu sinto no meu coração_

_O que eu sinto o tempo todo_

James parou de falar por um minuto para ver a reação de Lílian. Olhou fundo nos olhos verdes da ruiva e resolveu se sentar antes que caísse no chão. Não sabia se isso era efeito do nervosismo ou se daqueles olhos que sempre prendiam seu coração. Lílian não expressava reação nenhuma, o que de certa maneira, não era mal, já que normalmente ela estaria xingando e gritando, mas ver a expressão, ou a falta dela, da menina deixava James ainda mais nervoso. E ainda havia aqueles olhos...

_How to make you see_

_How to let you know_

_How to say how to say how I need you so_

_Como faço você ver_

_Como faço pra você saber_

_Como dizer, como dizer, dizer que preciso tanto de_

_Você_

-Lily, por favor. Fala alguma coisa! Qualquer coisa, mas não fique com essa cara. O que mais você quer que eu faça? Quer que eu me atire da torre de astronomia? Quer que eu dance conga no meio do Salão Principal? O que mais você quer que eu faça? Porque eu já não saio com outras garotas, não azaro mais ninguém, não faço mais bagunça. O que mais eu preciso fazer pra que você acredite em mim? Você nem imagina quantas vezes eu pensei em desistir de você, mas no segundo seguinte eu imaginava você sorrindo pra mim, dizendo que me amava também e então eu nunca desisti. Eu vivo por um momento, só um: o de ouvir você dizer que você me ama.

_With words you understand_

_Words that get right through to you__r soul_

_Words that let you know_

_Com palavras você entenderá_

_Palavras que irão direto para sua alma,_

_Palavras farão você saber_

Lilian estava paralisada diante de todo aquele discurso de James. Via o amor nos olhos do maroto e sentia cada palavra dele preencher sua alma. Sua cabeça dava voltas e voltas e sempre voltava a se fixar nos olhos daquele que ela descobrira recentemente que amava. E como lutou para esconder isso. Esconder dele, dos outros, de si mesma. Esconder o medo que tinha de se entregar e no fim ser apenas mais uma para ele. Mas agora via que ela nunca seria mais uma. Ela era a única.

-Potter. –ela chamou.

-Ah não, Lily, por favor. Não va brigar comigo agora. –ele se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. -Será que dava pra você esperar um pouco? Pelo menos até... –e James continuou falando coisas sem sentido como se temesse a hora de receber mais um fora de seu lírio...

_Tu amor, I will always be_

_Tu amor, means the world to me_

_Estarás siempre en mi corazón_

_You're the one in my soul_

_And I live for tu amor, tu amor_

_Seu amor, eu sempre serei _

_Seu amor, significa o mundo pra mim_

_Estará sempre em meu coração_

_Você é a única em minha alma_

_E eu vivo para seu amor, seu amor_

-James! –Lílian chamou de novo, já que da primeira vez ele não havia respondido.

-O que? –ele perguntou assustado. E só depois percebeu... –Você me chamou de James?

-Chamei. Só assim pra você me ouvir. –Lílian sorriu para James que ficou com uma cara de bobo. –Será que não ta na minha hora de falar?

-Eu já sei o que você vai falar. –James já pressentia o esporro que ia tomar.

-Ah sabe? –Lílian perguntou segurando a vontade de rir.

-Sei sim. Quantas palavras tem?

Lílian pareceu contar as palavras por um minuto.

-Nove palavras.

-Nossa a lista de xingos vai ser grande dessa vez... Mas aposto que começa com "Potter você é um..." e depois vem as outras cinco palavras que você vai...

James parou de falar ao ver que Lílian gargalhava.

-O que foi? Do que você ta rindo?

-De você. –Lílian não conseguia parar de rir.

-Ah é? Por que?

-Eu-também-te-amo-e-você-é-um-fofo. –Lílian levantava um dedo a cada palavra que falava como se estivesse contando. –Era isso que eu ia falar.

Sorriu de novo e se levantou também. James estava muito confuso ainda.

-Mas eu... Eu achei que...

-Sabe qual o seu problema, Potter?

-Qual?

-Às vezes você fala demais. –Lílian falou isso e puxou-o pela gravata e fez os lábios se encontrarem.

_You're the one that I need in my arms_

_Believe me these words I say are words that come_

_Straight__ from my heart_

_How do I make you believe_

_Nothing else means as much as what you mean to me. ._

_Você é a única que preciso em meus braços_

_Acredite nas palavras que digo_

_Essas palavras saem direto do meu coração_

_Como faço você acreditar_

_Que nada importa tanto, como você importa pra mim_

No primeiro minuto James ficou em choque. Mas ao perceber que os lábios que tocavam os seus não eram um sonho uma enorme vontade de gritar despertou dentro dele. Mas gritaria depois, agora tinha que retribuir o beijo de Lílian. Enlaçou a cintura da garota e intensificou o beijo. Aquele era o momento com que sonhara a vida inteira, o momento pelo qual ele vinha vivendo há um bom tempo. Beijou sua ruiva com todo seu amor. Quando se separaram sua alegria foi tanta que ele a levantou do chão e girou.

-Eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo!

-Menos James, menos!

-É verdade. Serei o mais feliz quando você casar comigo. –disse colocando Lily no chão de novo.

-Vamos com calma ai. Uma coisa de cada vez. –Lilian sorriu.

-Ok, minha mandona! Mas agora eu quero mais um beijo se você não se importa. –falou fazendo cara de abandono.

-Não me importo, não. –Lilian sorriu e envolveu o pescoço de James com os braços.

Aquele foi o primeiro de muitos dias cheios de palavras de amor e de carinho...

_Tu eres la única em mi alma/__ Tu eres el único em mi alma_

_Yo te quiero /Te quiero_

_Te adoro/ Te adoro_

_Tus labios/Tus labios_

_Tus ojos/Tus ojos_

_Mi amor/ Mi amor_

_Você é a única em minha alma/ Você é o único em minha alma_

_Eu te quero/ eu te quero_

_Te adoro/ te adoro_

_Seus lábios/ seus lábios_

_Seus olhos/ seus olhos_

_Meu amor/ meu amor_


	2. Wanna Play

**Wanna Play **

_See I know what's up papi _

_I'm a loca in a sexy body _

_I know that you wanna party _

_The kinda party that we both know _

_Olha eu sei o que está acontecendo papi_

_Eu sou uma louca em um corpo sexy_

_Eu sei que você quer festejar_

_O tipo de festa que nós dois conhecemos_

Lílian Evans, ruiva de olhos verdes belíssimos, monitora-chefe da Grifinória, caminhava pelos corredores em direção a uma certa festa que acontecia agora na sala comunal de sua casa em Hogwarts. A Grifinória havia ganhado mais um jogo contra a Corvinal e agora estava mais próxima de ganhar o troféu das casas. Lílian não era alta, mas seu corpo perfeito compensava esse detalhe. Isso e sua fama de ter apenas cara de ser santa. Apesar de ser uma cdf certinha, corriam os boatos de que a garota tinha um beijo de deixar qualquer mortal louco.

_I can give you all my codes _

_Press the button and I play the role _

_Something far from all the shows _

_Esta chica es muy especial _

_Eu posso te dar todos os meus códigos_

_Aperte o botão e eu faço o papel_

_Algo bem diferente de todos os shows_

_É aquela gata que é muito especial_

Realmente era uma das mais belas de Hogwarts, mas atualmente isso não importava muito para ela. Afinal, a única pessoa que ela realmente queria também a considerava apenas um troféu. Ou pelo menos era o que ela acreditava. Não importava quantas vezes ele dissesse que a amava por algum motivo ela não conseguia acreditar. Sua saída era tentar esquecer daqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados, aquele sorriso maravilhoso, aquele cabelo bagunçado... Era bom parar por ai. James Potter não era o que ela queria.

_Oh oh!!! __That's how you'd go _

_Oh oh!!! And a lil bit more _

_Oh oh!!! If you only knew _

_You'd be going like oh oh oh _

_Oh oh_

_É assim que você faz_

_Oh oh_

_E um pouco mais_

_Oh oh_

_Se você apenas soubesse_

_Você estaria fazendo oh oh oh _

Ela não tinha muita escolha mesmo. Só restava se juntar à festa e tentar esquecer aquele que povoava seus sonhos. Claro que isso seria difícil, afinal era graças a ele e sua incrível capacidade como apanhador e capitão que a Grifinória ganhava mais um jogo, o que fazia que a festa fosse para ele. Respirou fundo quando chegou no quadro da mulher-gorda e pronunciou a senha. A festa rolava solta na sala comunal.

_Wanna play? __Come on set the game on _

_I don't need no warm ups, I'm turned on _

_Wanna play, take two shots and let's go _

_I'm waiting, so waiting _

_Wanna play? Come on set the game on _

_Can't resist the heat, it's getting too strong _

_Wanna play? Take two shots and let's go _

_I'm waiting, so waiting _

_Quer brincar_

_Venha, comece o jogo_

_Eu não preciso das preliminares para me excitar_

_Quer brincar duas vezes então vamos lá_

_Estou esperando. Ainda estou esperando._

_Quer brincar_

_Venha, comece o jogo_

_Não posso resistir o páreo está ficando muito forte_

_Quer brincar duas vezes então vamos lá_

_Estou esperando. Ainda estou esperando_

Como sempre a festa estava cheia de comidas e bebidas que sabe-se la de onde os marotos tiravam, mas hoje havia musica também e musica animada. Lílian resolveu esquecer por uma noite que era a monitora certinha. Pegou uma cerveja amanteigada e começou a andar pela sala entupida de gente a procura dos jogadores. Parabenizou a todos, com exceção de Potter e Black que estavam cercados de suas queridas fãs e certamente não teriam tempo para ela. Lílian viu Remo sentado em um canto, mas hoje não queria conversas cultas, queria cair na festa. Bruce Depp, goleiro do time de quadribol veio conversar com ela. Até que ele era simpático... Ele convidou Lílian para dançar. Ela ainda deu uma ultima olhada para James. Ocupado demais com as garotinhas bobas que babavam por ele… Por que ele ia querer justo a que o desprezava? Lillian aceitou dançar com Bruce.

_See I know what's up ma'm _

_I'm a loco__ too if you try me _

_Make me a pa__rt of your party _

_The kinda party that we both know _

_Olha, eu sei o que está acontecendo mami_

_Eu estou apaixonado por você se você me testar_

_Me faça uma parte de sua festa_

_O tipo de festa que nós dois conhecemos _

James conversava com duas quintanistas, mas sequer ouvia o que as duas falavam. Seus olhos estavam pregados no lugar onde haviam improvisado uma pista de dança, pregados numa linda ruiva. Como num reflexo levou as mãos aos cabelos castanhos e bagunçados. Lílian odiava essa mania dele e era por isso mesmo que ele fazia, para ver a cara irritada dela. Ela ficava linda dançando, mas não estando acompanhada por aquele idiota do Bruce. James não resistiu. Tinha que provoca-la. Dispensou as duas meninas e foi em direção a sua amada.

_I promise to please you all night long _

_You'd be shaking long after I'm gone _

_Next day you'll spend it on the phone _

_Telling all your friends about me _

_Eu prometo te satisfazer a noite toda_

_Você vai ficar tremendo depois que eu terminar_

_Depois você vai gastar no telefone_

_Contando a todas as suas amigas sobre mim _

-Lily –sussurrou em seu ouvido ao alcançá-la.

A ruiva virou-se para encará-lo. Parecia levemente ofegante.

-Oi Potter. Parabéns pelo jogo. –cumprimentou.

-Ora, obrigado, minha ruivinha. Vindo de você esse é um elogio tremendo. –falou rindo maroto.

Lílian ignorou o fato dele tê-la chamado de ruivinha. Não queria brigar com ele esta noite.

-Você não acha que eu mereço um prêmio? –falou sorrindo malicioso.

-Prêmios só depois que vocês passarem da final, Potter. Mas se quiser outro prêmio, pode pedir para uma daquelas meninas lá... –Lílian falou com desprezo olhando para um grupo de garotas que babava por James.

-Eu não quero elas. –riu divertido pelo ciúme da ruiva –Eu só quero você, ruivinha.

-Me poupe, Potter.

-É verdade. –se aproximou e sussurrou no ouvido dela –Um dia você vai ver.

_Oh oh!!! That's how you'd go _

_Oh oh!!! And a lil bit more _

_Oh oh!!! If you only knew _

_You'd be going like oh oh oh _

_Oh oh_

_É assim que você faz_

_Oh oh_

_E um pouco mais_

_Oh oh_

_Se você apenas soubesse_

_Você estaria fazendo oh oh oh _

Ela o encarou por um minuto. Então virou-se para Bruce e falou algo no ouvido dele, este olhou irritado para James e se retirou.

-Me convida para a próxima dança, senhor Potter?

-Você tá falando sério? –James perguntou incrédulo.

-Se você não quiser –começou Lílian segurando o riso –eu posso chamar o Bruce de volta e...

-De jeito nenhum. –James puxou Lílian para perto –Dança comigo?

-Te dou uma música para me convencer a ficar mais.

A cabeça de James girou 360º. Lílian não estava brigando com ele, ia dançar uma musica com ele e estava dando uma chance de alguma coisa! Era alegria demais para um dia só.

_Wanna play? __Come on set the game on _

_I don't need no warm ups, I'm turned on _

_Wanna play, take two shots and let's go _

_I'm waiting, so waiting _

_Wanna play? Come on set the game on _

_Can't resist the heat, it's getting too strong _

_Wanna play? Take two shots and let's go _

_I'm waiting, so waiting _

_Quer brincar_

_Venha, comece o jogo_

_Eu não preciso das preliminares para me excitar_

_Quer brincar duas vezes então vamos lá_

_Estou esperando. Ainda estou esperando._

_Quer brincar_

_Venha, comece o jogo_

_Não posso resistir o páreo está ficando muito forte_

_Quer brincar duas vezes então vamos lá_

_Estou esperando. Ainda estou esperando_

Lílian dançou várias músicas com James. Esqueceu que devia desprezá-lo e esquecê-lo. Era culpa da cerveja amanteigada. Ela já devia ter passado do ponto. Talvez fosse por isso que dançava tão junto a James, permitia que ele a chamasse como queria, ouvia suas declarações e ria. Estava na hora de subir e dormir. Amanhã seria assunto do dia o fato de ela ter dançado com James Potter depois de tanto tempo de briga... Foi para o seu quarto deixando um James sorridente na sala.

_I ain't stopping, no I ain't stopping_

_Until I get what I want I'ma keep on shopping_

_I ain't stopp__ing no I ain't stopping_

_I'm getting what I need, I'm getting what I need_

_Eu não vou parar não, eu não vou parar_

_Até eu conseguir o que eu quero eu vou continuar comprando_

_Eu não vou parar não, eu não vou parar_

_Eu estou conseguindo o que eu preciso_

_Eu estou conseguindo o que eu preciso_

Já era 3 da manhã e Lilian acordou de repente. Estava um pouco tonta, culpa do excesso de cerveja amanteigada. E aquele maldito quarto estava abafado! Resolveu descer para a sala comunal. Saiu do quarto só com a camisola mesmo, era uma camisola branca discreta, não tinha problema se alguém a visse daquele jeito. Deitou num sofá mais afastado. A festa já acabara há muito tempo, mas la ainda sentia o perfume de James... Fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

James acordou em seu dormitório e olhou o relógio. 3:30 da manhã. Que hora para se acordar. E justo quando sonhava que Lily estava em seus braços. A lembrança de tê-la pela noite inteira em sua companhia fazia seu coração levitar. Queria vê-la o mais cedo possível, dizer o quanto a amava e como isso era agora mais verdade do que nunca. Resolveu descer até a sala comunal. Lilian era sempre das primeiras a acordar e ele queria estar esperando por sua ruivinha. Mas para sua surpresa, ao chegar à sala encontrou-a dormindo em um dos sofás. Uma das mãos caia para fora do sofá e a outra em cima da barriga, cabeça levemente virada e respirando calmamente. Um anjo...

James aproximou-se com cuidado e sentou-se ao lado da ruiva. Ela sequer se mexeu. Estava muito linda, mas ele queria acordá-la e falar com ela. Pegou com carinho a mão da garota que caia do sofá.

-Lily? –chamou. Como não obteve resposta se aproximou mais da ruiva –Lily.

A ruiva abriu lentamente os olhos, ainda sonolenta. Olhou para James e com a mão livre puxou-o pela nuca e o beijou. Beijou com desejo, paixão e com amor. James, que estava com meio corpo sobre Lilian, se arrumou no sofá, sem parar de beijá-la, e seu corpo todo passou a cobrir o dela. As línguas se encontravam num ritmo alucinante e parecia que nenhum dos dois queria se separar. Lilian afundou os dedos no cabelo de James e a outra mão levou as costas dele por dentro da camisa. Se James ainda tinha um pingo de sanidade ele perdeu totalmente ao sentir de Lilian tocá-lo por baixo da camisa. Levou uma das mãos até a perna da ruiva e deslizou com carinho até a coxa. Lílian gemeu baixinho nessa hora. James passou a beijá-la no pescoço e nos ombros.

_I ain't stoppin',__ no I ain't stoppin'_

_Till the club shut down, I'm keep on rockin'_

_Eu não vou parar, não eu não vou parar_

_Até a boate fechar eu vou continuar agitando _

De repente Lílian sentiu como se acordasse. Foi como se finalmente percebesse que o que estava acontecendo não era um sonho e sim realidade. Precisou fazer um grande esforço para empurrar James. Ele ficou olhando-a sem entender nada.

-James... –disse ainda sem fôlego –eu... eu... Isso foi um erro. Com licença.

Levantou-se para sair, mas James puxou-a de volta fazendo-a sentar em seu colo.

-Erro, Lily? Isso foi desejo, paixão, mas não foi um erro. –agora ele forçava-a a olhar em seus olhos –Não tem como você esconder. Quando estava te beijando senti todo o amor, todo o sentimento que você tem por mim.

-Sim. Eu te amo mesmo. Mas não importa porque você não me ama de verdade. –Lílian falou depressa e com os olhos já cheios de lagrimas.

-Quem você esta querendo convencer? A mim, a você, ou ao seu coração? –James perguntou olhando fixamente para ela.

Lílian não respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça. Ele segurou o queixo dela e fez com olhasse para ele.

-Lílian Evans, eu te amo. Eu te quero aqui comigo para sempre. Por favor, acredite em mim. Hoje quando você dançou comigo me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo e eu achei que nada podia ser melhor. Mas agora tendo você aqui tão perto de mim dizendo que me ama eu vejo que eu posso ser muito mais feliz. –ele respira fundo –Casa comigo.

-O que? –ela olhou-o, incrédula.

-Casa comigo, Lily. Seja minha para sempre.

Lílian olhou-o no fundo dos olhos e como resposta deu-lhe um beijo. Muito mais suave do que o primeiro. Um beijo cheio de amor e de carinho. Um beijo que mostrava que para eles a festa nunca teria fim. Eles se separaram e James começou a beijá-la no pescoço.

-James, para... –ela falou rindo.

-Não paro. Você é o que eu preciso. Não vou mais largar de você. Eu te amo.

-Eu também...

_I ain't stoppin', no I ain't stoppin'_

_I'm getting'what I need, I'm getting' what I need _

_Eu não vou parar não, eu não vou parar_

_Eu estou conseguindo o que eu preciso_

_Eu estou conseguindo o que eu preciso_


	3. My Philosophy

_You know how you drive me crazy_

_You know how I need ya baby_

_I'm addicted to you_

_And you feelin' me too_

_Maybe maybe maybe_

_Você sabe como você me deixa louco_

_Você sabe como eu preciso de você, baby_

_Estou viciado em você e você está me sentindo também_

_Talvez__, talvez, talvez_

Parecia que ela fazia de propósito. Para provocar. Para enlouquecer. Aquela ruiva, com aquele par de olhos verde esmeralda estava fazendo ele subir pelas paredes. Ela sorria, andava e até respirava de um jeito tão provocante o tempo todo, que James Potter se recusava a acreditar que ela não estava fazendo de caso pensado.

E não estava mesmo. Ela queria provocá-lo, queria enlouquecê-lo. Quem sabe dessa vez ele tomava uma atitude. Algo mais maduro do que convites para sair e beijos roubados em corredores desertos. Aquele moreno de cabelos bagunçados e olhos castanhos já era parte da sua vida e de seu coração, mas nem por isso ela, Lily Evans, tinha que entregar o jogo de um jeito fácil...

Desde o quinto ano ele a convidava para sair, roubava beijos, incomodava muito. Mas em algum lugar no tempo ela deixou de ser um desafio para ele e ele deixou de ser um incomodo para ela. Os dois ainda brigavam sim, mas isso era apenas pelo hábito.

_You know how you tease me baby_

_How you make me feel so hazy_

_I'm __spinnin' around_

_Cuz you're tellin' me now_

_Maybe maybe maybe_

_Você sabe como você me provoca, baby_

_Como me fazer sentir tão obscuro_

_Estou enlouquecendo porque você está me contando agora_

_Talvez, talvez, talvez_

E nesse exato momento ali estavam os dois, na biblioteca, frente a frente, fazendo um trabalho de Transfiguração juntos como castigo por terem brigado na aula da Professora Minerva. Já fazia meia hora que cada um lia um livro e fazia anotações e ainda não haviam trocado uma silaba sequer. James arriscou um olhar na direção de Lilian. Ela lia seu livro concentrada enquanto enrolava uma mecha de cabelo ao redor do indicador esquerdo. Os lábios se mexiam a medida que ela ia lendo as linhas do seu livro. Uma tentação...

Lily levantou os olhos e pegou James olhando fixamente para ela.

-O que foi, Potter? Nunca viu? –perguntou provocadora.

-Linda do jeito que você esta agora, não. –ele respondeu maroto –Você não quer trazer essa beleza toda mais aqui pra perto?

Lily riu de maneira graciosa.

-Não, obrigada, Potter. Você não tem mais nada pra fazer a não ser me olhar? Tipo, terminar sua parte do trabalho?

-Você é muito mais interessante do que um pedaço de pergaminho, ruiva.

-Lisonjeiro como sempre, Potter. Mas que tal você parar de me cantar e fazer alguma coisa de útil?

-Por exemplo?

James teve a impressão de ter visto um olhar sonhador passar pelos olhos de Lily. Ela balançou a cabeça e voltou a ler seu livro, mas dessa vez quando seus lábios voltaram a se mexer estavam indicando uma canção, algo suave. Suave como ela. Gostava das brincadeiras com Lily, mas esperava que ela soubesse que não era só isso que ele queria.

_My religion is the voice __of your heart_

_Always lookin' for a minimal __sign_

_My religion is the voice of your heart_

_I really need ya don't let me down_

_Minha religião é a voz do seu coração_

_Sempre procurando por um mínimo sinal_

_Minha religião é a voz do seu coração_

_Eu preciso de você, não me deixe pra baixo_

O problema é o que ele faria para convence-la disso. Ela ainda era um mistério total para ele. Linda, mandona, séria, mas também divertida, provocante, mas também inocente. Sem perceber, pensar nela virou uma coisa comum, virou seu ar, seu alimento. Amar Lily Evans era um culto para James Potter. James não pôde conter um sorriso ao pensar nisso.

Lily viu James sorrir e não entendeu muito bem o por quê. Mas sabia que não adiantava perguntar. James não era capaz de falar um minuto com ela sem canta-la. Deu um suspiro cansado. Como faria James entender o que ela queria?

Mexeu-se na cadeira para se ajeitar melhor e quando foi descruzar a perna acabou por esbarrar na perna de James, o que fez com que todo seu corpo se arrepiasse.

-Ah... Desculpe. –falou tentando esconder o desconforto que o contato lhe causara.

Passaram mil frases provocativas na cabeça de James nessa hora e sabia que no mínimo metade delas faria Lily corar, mas...

-Lily?

-Sim?

-Por que você não me da uma chance? –perguntou sério.

_Gimme just a little chance_

_Gimme just a little time_

_I've been waitin' so long_

_All I need is your love_

_Gimme just a little something_

_Me dê apenas uma pequena chance_

_Me dê apenas um tempinho_

_Esperei tanto tempo_

_Tudo o que eu preciso é o seu amor_

_Me dê apenas uma coisinha_

Lily levantou a cabeça e encarou James surpresa. Ele estava sério daquele jeito? O que estaria tramando? Bom, não custava nada tentar manter uma conversa civilizada com ele e ver onde isso ia dar.

-Potter, pense bem. Quanto tempo faz que nós estamos aqui fazendo esse trabalho?

-Trinta e seis minutos. –James respondeu após consultar seu relógio.

-E desses trinta e seis minutos que nós estamos aqui, quantas vezes você falou comigo de um jeito que não fosse exclusivamente me cantar?

James ficou surpreso e depois de pensar um pouco respondeu levemente corado:

-Nenhuma...

-Viu? Você é imaturo demais. O que não deixa de ser um desperdício... –a ruiva falou um tanto provocativa e levantou-se em direção as estantes.

James ficou olhando a ruiva sair um tanto incrédulo. O que ela queria dizer com "desperdicio"? Mas dessa vez Lily não ia escapar. Era isso então? Não era maduro o bastante para ela? Mas agora sim aquela maluca ia ouvi-lo e de qualquer jeito teria que lhe dar uma chance.

_Gimme just a little chance_

_Gimme just a little time_

_I've been waitin' so long_

_All I need is your love_

_Gimme just a little something_

_Me dê apenas uma pequena chance_

_Me dê apenas um tempinho_

_Esperei tanto tempo_

_Tudo o que eu preciso é o seu amor_

_Me dê apenas uma coisinha_

James levantou-se de supetão e foi atrás de Lily. Segurou-a pelo braço antes que ela parasse onde desejava e fez com que seguisse adiante até umas fileiras mais distantes.

-Potter, você esta louco?

James ignorou-a totalmente. Quando chegaram a uma das ultimas fileiras da enorme biblioteca ele postou-se diante da ruiva e ficou observando-a em silencio.

-Potter, você enloqueceu de vez? O que você quer agora?

-Uma chance caramba! Eu quero que você pare de me olhar como o "imaturo Potter", o "insensível Potter", o "exibicionista Potter" e me olhe uma vez na vida como o homem que te ama!

Lily ficou estática.

-O que...

-Não fale nada! Quem vai falar agora sou eu. –James falou até um pouco mais rude do que pretendia. –Eu já cansei de tentar adivinhar o que você queria que eu fizesse para que você entendesse de uma vez por todas que eu te AMO! É isso mesmo. EU TE AMO! O que mais eu preciso fazer pra você entender isso? Será q você poderia explicar para essa mente obtusa que eu sou o que você quer de mim?

_You are my philosophy_

_My beliefs my everything_

_You are my philosophy_

_And I'm gonna get ya_

_Ya know what I mean_

_Você é minha filosofia_

_Minhas crenças, meu tudo_

_Você é minha filosofia_

_E eu vou te ter_

_Você sabe o que quer dizer_

Lily não pôde se controlar e começou a rir.

-Do que você esta rindo agora?-James perguntou confuso.

-De você é claro. –ela respondeu ainda rindo.

-O que eu fiz agora?

-Você é mesmo muito obtuso, James. Sim, eu te chamei de James. –completou diante do espanto do moreno. –Sera que você não percebe que você acaba de fazer a única coisa que eu queria de você?

-O que?

-Ah, James! –Lily falou indignada –Como você é lento...

-Ei...

James não teve tempo de reclamar porque Lily puxou e cobriu seus lábios com os dela. Num beijo cheio de paixão.

-Agora eu definitivamente não sei de mais nada... –James comentou ainda confuso.

-Depois eu desenho pra você, James... –Lily falou provocadora para o maroto.

-Melhor, entendi sim. –ele sorriu maroto –Você finalmente cedeu aos meus encantos...

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Pode se dizer que sim, James. Agora corta o papo e me da mais um beijo...

-E a se a Madame Pince aparecer?

-Daí... –Lily falou maliciosa, os labios roçando nos do moreno –A gente sai correndo…

Aquela ruiva era mesmo de enlouquecer...

_You know how you tease me baby…_

_Você sabe como me provoca, bab__y…_


	4. Connected

_I'm __down folded on this rollercoaster they call life_

_Keep trying to make it through the next turn that goes_

_wide and hold in tight_

_Estou vendada nessa montanha russa que eles chamam de vida_

_Continuo tentando passar pela próxima volta que se abre e segurando firme_

Lily sentia vontade de se jogar da torre de astronomia. Estava cheia de tarefas como monitora. E pra piorar parecia que a escola inteira resolvera conspirar contra ela. Um grupo de sonserinos começara uma bagunça e de algum jeito a confusão aumentou e englobou grifinórios e corvinais, e agora parecia que até o pessoal da Lufa-Lufa tinha entrado na confusão. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir e ainda havia pilhas e pilhas de relatórios que devia fazer. Ai, como era terrível ter que estar ali sozinha...

_So here I go,_

_Taking the curve_

_But I know that I'm never alone_

_E lá vou eu, chegando na curva_

_Mas eu sei que nunca estou sozinha_

Mas ela não estava sozinha. Não mais. Havia alguém ali com ela. E mesmo que essa pessoa não soubesse o quanto era especial para ela (porque ela mesma se recusava a admitir isso) a presença dessa pessoa a acalmava. Era isso mesmo: Lily Evans amava a presença de James Potter e não só a presença dele...

Os dois era monitores chefes da Grifinória (apesar de ela não entender como Dumbledore tivera coragem de encarregá-lo do cago) e atualmente viviam juntos.

Lily tinha uma longa lista de adjetivos nada agradáveis para James: infantil, idiota, trasgo, convencido, metido e mais uma infinidade de coisas. Os dois tinham um longo histórico de brigas que vinha desde o primeiro ano de ambos em Hogwarts. E de algum jeito isso mudou de repente. Pelo menos para James, que passou a chamar Lily para sair no quarto ano. Só que a resposta para ele sempre a mesma: NÃO.

_I think of you_

_Until you never let me go_

_Eu penso em você_

_Eu sei que você nunca vai me deixar _

E agora os dois ali tão próximos, trancados na sala dos monitores fazendo dúzias de relatórios exaustivos e Lily sentia-se feliz por estar errada. Errada quando imaginou que James deixaria todo o trabalho para ela. Era até engraçado vê-lo ali concentrado no que fazia. Tanto que Lily não conseguiu segurar uma risada e James olhou-a assustado.

-O que foi Lily?

-Nada. Me desculpe, James.

Lily viu James olhá-la com uma cara espantada e não entendeu nada.

-Do que você me chamou? –ele perguntou meio em choque.

-De... –um traço de compreensão passou pelo rosto de Lily e ela tampou a própria boca –Desculpa. –ela falou meio corada, abaixando a cabeça.

-Não, por mim tudo bem. –ele falou sorrindo –Você sabe que eu sempre pedi pra você me chamar assim.

-Ah… Tudo bem, James. Quer dizer… -Lily parecia bem desconcertada e James nem imaginava o porque, mas Lily sabia qual era o problema. Estivera pensando nele tão fixamente que por um instante esqueceu como era o "relacionamento" deles.

_I feel connected__, protected_

_It's like you are sitting right, with me all the time_

_You hear me, you're near me_

_And everything else is gonna be all right_

_Eu me sinto conectada, protegida_

_É como se você estivesse aqui comigo o tempo todo_

_Você me ouve, você está perto de mim_

_E tudo mais vai ficar bem_

Era estranho para ela pensar em como se sentia quando estava perto de James. Do nada, de repente e sem pedir licença ele invadiu e bagunçou sua vida. Antes como um babaca e agora como um anjo... Um anjo? Devia ser isso mesmo, afinal perto dele ela se sentia segura e protegida. Não podia negar. Ele era divertido, simpático e lindo. Até as rondas noturnas eram menos entediante se ele estava perto e Lily sabia, de algum jeito, que podia confiar nele. Era uma sensação meio inexplicável, uma coisa meio...

-Lily? –James chamou-a –Você esta bem? Parece meio distraída...

Ela então percebeu que mais uma vez estivera divagando sobre James e esquecera do que estava fazendo. Devia estar enlouquecendo...

_Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this,_

_nothing can break this tie..._

_Connected..._

_Connected insid__e..._

_Po__rque nada pode romper isso, nada pode romper isso,_

_nada pode romper esse laço_

_Conectada_

_Conectada por dentro _

-Lily, qual é o...

A fala de James foi cortada pela entrada espalhafatosa de Milly Rogers, monitora chefe da Lufa-Lufa. Lily odiava essa garota.

-Jay! –ela foi até James e só não se sentou no colo dele porque ele levantou a tempo –Ah, oi Evans... –falou indiferente.

Lily não suportava aquela garota. Queria saber como o Chapéu Seletor tivera coragem de pô-la na Lufa-Lufa quando uma cobra daquela devia estar na Sonserina.

-Oi Rogers. –Lily cumprimentou meio que a contragosto.

James aparentemente estava se sentindo perdido. Bom, era normal mesmo um garoto se perder diante de duas mulheres hostis... Ele olhou de uma para outra, e de repente Milly abraçou-se ao pescoço dele.

-Ah, Jay que pena que estamos mega atarefados... Justo hoje que eu queria convidar você pra passear comigo no lago... –falou manhosa.

-Milly, mesmo que nós não estivéssemos ocupados eu não sairia com você. Eu já te falei que não tem nada entre a gente. –James falou meio irritado afastando a garota –Eu já disse mil vezes que não quero nada com você.

A garota olhou para James como se ele fosse uma criancinha burra, digna de pena.

-Você fala isso agora. Mas vai mudar de idéia amanhã no nosso encontro. Tchau, Jay. –ela falou lançando um beijinho e saiu antes que James tivesse tempo de responder algo.

Lily e James ficaram olhando chocados para o lugar por onde ela tinha saído.

_It's not an accident the __time we spent apart,_

_But now we are so close I can always find you right_

_here in my heart_

_Não é um acidente o tempo que passamos separados_

_Mas agora estamos tão íntimos_

_Eu sempre escontrarei você aqui no meu coração _

Lily encarou James com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

-Essa garota é maluca. Eu tenho dó da sua próxima namorada. –falou meio irônica. Levantou-se da cadeira para esticar um pouco o corpo.

-Não precisa se preocupar. Eu protejo você dela. –ele declarou com simplicidade.

Lily virou-se para encarar James mais uma vez em choque e constatou que ele se aproximava. Alias ele estava muito próximo nesse momento.

-O que você quer dizer com isso Potter? –perguntou tentando não desabar, porque suas pernas pareciam próximas a ceder a qualquer instante.

-O que aconteceu com o James? –ele perguntou sorrindo levemente.

-Saiu pela porta junto com a Rogers. –Lily falou irônica.

-Isso é ciúme? –ele perguntou já aumentando o sorriso.

-Bem que você queria Potter.

James levantou a mão e tocou de leve o rosto de Lily. Ela sentiu um tremor percorrer-lhe o corpo e não conseguiu se mexer, nem afastá-lo.

-Você está muito distraída hoje. O que foi? Minha presença esta te afetando tanto assim? –ele perguntou, um sorriso maroto já brincando em seus lábios.

-A sua presença não me afeta! –ela exclamou inconformada.

-Então você não vai se importar se eu fizer isso. –ele falou com um olhar vitorioso antes de vencer a pouca distancia que os separava e unir seus lábios.

_You are giving me something I need_

_And I don't ever want it to end_

_Because of you, I know I found my strength again_

_Você tem me dado o que eu quero _

_E eu não quero que isso termine_

_Por sua causa, eu sei que encontrei minha força de novo _

O cérebro de Lily só conseguia avisar: PANE! Merlin, então era por isso que as meninas de Hogwarts rastejavam por James? Por _um_ beijo? Agora Lily entendia… Que loucura! O beijo daquele garoto era o paraiso. E por isso mesmo ela não opôs resistência quando ele tentou aprofundar o beijo. Deixou-se ser invadida pela língua macia e voraz de James, que era carinhosa ao mesmo tempo. Ele a beijava com desejo, mas também com amor. O castelo podia certamente explodir agora e ela não se importaria. Abraçou-se ao pescoço do maroto ao passo que ele envolveu-a pela cintura com um braço, enquanto a outra mão acariciava sua nuca. Lily estava se desmanchando. Aquilo definitivamente não estava nos planos dela. Mesmo que fosse acabar cedendo aos convites de James algum dia não era pra ser daquele jeito. Mas bastou um beijo dele para que ela se rendesse inteira. Bem, fazer o que né?

_Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this,_

_nothing can break this tie..._

_Connected..._

_Connected inside_

_Porque nada pode romper isso, nada pode romper isso,_

_nada pode romper esse laço_

_Conectada_

_Conectada por dentro_

-Espera um pouquinho! –Lily falou ofegante, afastando James –O que isso significa?

-Não é óbvio? Que você me quer tanto quanto eu quero você e agora nós vamos ser o casal mais invejado de Hogwarts. –James falou com um sorriso enorme.

-Ah é? E quando foi que você pediu minha opinião nesse assunto? –Lily provocou.

-Há uns minutos atrás quando você correspondeu vorazmente aos meus beijos. –James falou malicioso fazendo Lily corar.

-Engraçadinho...

-Agora é sério, Lily. –James falou suavemente acariciando o rosto da ruiva –O que você quer? Eu aceito tudo de você agora, menos que você me afaste de novo.

Lily fingiu por um minuto.

-Eu quero...

_Every time that I breathe I can feel the energy,_

_reaching out, flowing through, you to me and me to you,_

_wake or dream, walk or stand, you are everywhere I am,_

_Separate souls unified, touching at the speed of air_

_Toda vez que eu respiro, eu posso sentir a energia_

_Se revelando, fluindo através, você pra mim, eu pra você_

_Acordada ou sonhando, andando ou parada, você esta em qualquer lugar que eu esteja_

_Almas separadas unificadas,se tocando na velocidade da luz_

-Quero avisar que se você sequer olhar na direção daquela cretina da Rogers você pode se considerar um maroto solteiro e morto. –ela falou séria, mas com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

-Isso quer dizer que...

-Sim, Potter. Estamos namorando. Ou sera que você já mudou de idéia? –ela provocou.

-Mudar de idéia, ruivinha? Depois do tempo que eu levei pra te convencer? Só se eu estivesse louco. –ele falou sorrindo e envolvendo Lily em um beijo –Alias... Quando foi que eu te fiz mudar de idéia? –perguntou confuso.

Lily deu um sorrisinho misterioso.

-Isso, eu não conto nem sob tortura.

-Nem se eu disser que nunca mais te beijo se você não me contar?

-E você vai agüentar não me beijar?

-Hum... Você tem razão... Não foi uma ameaça muito eficaz. E que tal se eu disser que...

-Potter, cala a boca. –Lily "brigou" puxando-o para um novo beijo.

Realmente os lábios dele tinham um certa conexão com os dela...

_Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this,_

_nothin__g can break this tie..._

_Connected..._

_Connected i__nside..._

_Porque nada pode romper isso, nada pode romper isso,_

_nada pode romper esse laço_

_Conectada_

_Conectada por dentro_


	5. I Wanna Be The Rain

_It's not enough to be the one who holds you_

_It's not enough to be the one you're close to_

_I want to be so much more_

_The love that you're living for_

_The air you breathe_

_I wanna be everything that touches you, everything_

_Não é o bastante ser aquele que te abraça_

_Não é o bastante ser aquele próximo de você_

_Eu quero ser muito mais_

_O amor pelo qual você está esperando toda sua vida_

_O ar que você respira_

_Quero ser tudo que o toca, tudo_

James Potter, 17 anos, capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória estava agora parado num dos corredores da enorme Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts apreciando a chuva. Seus cabelos castanhos pareciam mais bagunçados que o normal e os olhos castanhos esverdeados demonstravam uma certa tristeza por trás dos aros redondos de seus óculos.

Sua tristeza tinha nome. Nome e sobrenome, para ser mais preciso. Lily Evans, a irritada e linda monitora da mesma casa que ele. Após muito tempo insistindo ele conseguira convencer a ruiva a aceitar pelo menos a sua amizade. Agora essa era a relação deles: uma grande amizade. Uma ótima amizade, aliás. Principalmente se olhasse para trás e se lembrasse de todas as brigas, discussões e xingamentos que eles trocavam antigamente. Quer dizer, os xingamentos que **ela** oferecia a ele, as brigas e discussões que **ela **começava. Diante de tudo isso, não era nada mau ser amigo dela.

Mas a quem ele queria enganar? É claro que era ruim ser amigo péssimo. Porque ele a amava. Não queria ser apenas mais um bom amigo. Queria beijá-la, abraçá-la, tê-la por inteira e só para ele.

_I wanna be the rain _

_That falls on you_

_Washes away the pain_

_I wanna be the sun_

_That shines on you_

_Warms your world each day_

_I wanna be the sky that holds the stars for you_

_So you never lose your way_

_I wanna be the wind that kisses your face_

_I wanna be the rain_

_Quero ser a chuva que cai em você_

_E leva a dor embora_

_Quero ser o sol que resplandece sobre você_

_E aquece o mundo a cada dia_

_Quero ser o céu que sustenta as estrelas para você_

_Para que nunca se perca_

_Quero ser o vento que beija seu rosto_

_Quero ser a chuva_

Demorara tanto para ter a confiança dela que agora temia mais que tudo se declarar e perdê-la mais uma vez. Talvez até para sempre.

Mas que idéia ridícula que tivera. Amava a garota desde o quarto ano, insistia para que ela saísse com ele desde o quinto e depois de muitas brigas conseguiu convencê-la, no final do sexto, que podiam ser amigos. A ruiva concordou contanto que ele prometesse se comportar: não assediá-la, não agarrá-la e não convidá-la para sair. Tudo muito difícil para James, mas para ter a atenção do seu anjo faria qualquer coisa. E isso provou uma coisa da qual ele já tinha plena certeza: passar o tempo com ela era como estar no céu. Seu sorriso, sua voz doce, seu perfume, o jeito como ela o chamava pelo nome, não mais de Potter, tudo deixava James profundamente entorpecido, como num sonho.

Mas nem tudo era perfeito, porque essa gentileza de Lily com James era a mesma que ela dirigia a qualquer amigo e não era isso que ele queria. Ele a queria para ele, só dele, para sempre. Doía tanto quando ela dizia: "Você é um ótimo amigo, James". Era como se ela insistisse em dizer que ele nunca passaria de um amigo para ela.

_It's not enough for me to be around you_

_I wanna be everything that surrounds you_

_The sunlight upon your skin_

_Each breath that you're breathing_

_All that you need_

_I wanna be everything that touches you, everything_

_Não ó bastante para mim estar a sua volta_

_Eu quero ser tudo que te envolve_

_O sol que ilumina a sua pele_

_O ar cada vez que você respira_

_Tudo que você precisa_

_Quero ser tudo que o toca, tudo _

Agora estava ali, olhando perdido para a chuva. Lembrando-se dos bons momentos que eles tiveram juntos. As férias na mansão dos Potter, onde todos os amigos estavam. Foi la que Lily começou a abrir seu coração para uma amizade com James.

"Amizade..." ele pensou amargurado.

Lembrou-se do dia que todos foram a uma cachoeira e Lily adorara o passeio. Agradeceu a ele varias vezes por tê-los levado até la.

-Obrigada mesmo, James. O dia foi perfeito! – ela disse de noite dando-lhe um carinhoso beijo no rosto.

Naquele dia eles fizeram um piquinique perto da cachoeira. As meninas conversavam sobre coisas românticas, cenas de filmes e livros que se passavam em cachoeiras como aquela, enquanto os marotos se entretinham em uma conversa sobre quadribol. Depois que eles comeram Lily se afastou dos demais e foi se deitar ao sol. E James ficou simplesmente hipnotizado pela visão de sua ruivinha banhada pelo sol, a respiração leve de quem adormeceu.

Merlin, como podia não amar aquela garota? E como ela podia não dar uma chance a ele? Será que ainda restava a ela qualquer duvida de que ele a amava de verdade?

Suspirou cansado...

_I wanna be the rain _

_That falls on you_

_Washes away the pain_

_I wanna be the sun_

_That shines on you_

_Warms your world each day_

_I wanna be the sky that holds the stars for you_

_So you never lose your way_

_I wanna be the wind that kisses your face_

_I wanna be the rain_

_Quero ser a chuva que cai em você_

_E leva a dor embora_

_Quero ser o sol que resplandece sobre você_

_E aquece o mundo a cada dia_

_Quero ser o céu que sustenta as estrelas para você_

_Para que nunca se perca_

_Quero ser o vento que beija seu rosto_

_Quero ser a chuva_

Começou a caminhar pelos corredores sem querer realmente chegar a algum lugar. Passou pela porta que dava para os jardins e olhou la pra fora. Teve uma vontade imensa de tirar os sapatos e andar na grama. Mas estava chovendo... E daí? Ele não ia desmanchar na chuva. Tirou os sapatos e deixou ali perto da porta. Pôs o primeiro pé na grama. Estava mais gelada que o normal. Foi avançando para o jardim sem se preocupar se alguém iria aparecer ali ou não, se ele ia ficar doente ou não, que aula ele estava matando para estar ali...Só queria um minuto de paz. Um minuto para pensar no que fazer em relação a ela...

-James?

_I wanna be the __rain_

_Quero ser a chuva_

Ele virou-se e deparou-se com a pessoa que menos queria encontrar naquele momento em que se sentia tão perdido. Encontrou ela, parada a porta, olhando-o com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

-O que você esta fazendo ai na chuva? –ela gritou para ele.

-Só pensando um pouco. –ele gritou de volta.

-Você vai ficar doente. É bom sair daí. –ela falou com aquele jeitinho mandão que só ela tinha.

-Não, obrigado. Aqui está bom. –ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto –Quem sabe se você vier me buscar...

-Já que você insiste... –ela falou de repente e começou a andar na direção dele.

James ficou espantado. Não esperava que ela realmente viesse. As gotas da chuva caiam beijando o rosto de Lily de um jeito que causava uma inveja mortal em James. Queria ele ser essa chuva que podia cair sem medos e sem receios pela pele branca de Lily. Ela se aproximou ficando a um palmo dele.

-Não acredito que estamos matando aula para fazer isso. –ela falou sorrindo.

-Que eu saiba quem estava matando aula primeiro era eu. O que você está fazendo fora da sala mocinha?

-Você sumiu depois do almoço e também não apareceu na aula. Fiquei preocupada com você e resolvi vir te procurar. –ela falou encarando-o de um jeito que o deixava sem defesa alguma –O que você tem James? Você anda estranho, distante. Parece que não quer mais falar comigo. –ela falou tristemente –Eu fiz alguma coisa?

_In your sleep when you're dreaming_

_I wanna be the only thing you see_

_Want to be there in everything_

_E mesmo no seu sono_

_Quand__o você está sonhando_

_Quero ser a única coisa que você vê_

_Quero estar em tudo_

-Você não fez nada, Lily. –James assegurou tocando o rosto da ruiva –A culpa é minha. Eu que sou um imbecil. –ele falou com um triste sorriso.

-O que aconteceu, James? Me fala. Talvez eu possa te ajudar. –Lily segurou o rosto dele carinhosamente entre as mãos e fez ele encará-la.

-Você não pode me ajudar, Lily. Quer dizer até pode, mas... Eu não tenho o direito de te pedir isso...

-Isso eu decido. –ela afirmou –O que houve?

-O que houve é que eu te amo. É isso, falei! Eu te amo e não agüento mais ser só um amigo seu, Lily. Eu preciso de você ao meu lado. Eu quero te ter, entende? –parou para tomar fôlego e viu a expressão totalmente confusa de Lily.

-Mas... Mas você disse que queria ser meu amigo e... Eu achei que você não gostava mais de mim. –ela falou ainda desconcertada.

-Não gostar de você? Lily eu só penso em você. Eu te amo. –ele falou sincero, se preparando para o que ela falaria. Provavelmente algo como: "sinto muito, mas só posso te oferecer a..."

-Que bom. –a ruiva murmurou e puxou delicadamente o rosto dele de encontro ao seu até os lábios se unirem, para total surpresa de James.

_I wanna be the rain _

_That falls on you_

_Washes away the pain_

_I wanna be the sun_

_That shines on you_

_Warms your world each day_

_I wanna be the sky that holds the stars for you_

_So you never lose your way_

_I wanna be the wind that kisses your face_

_I wanna be the rain_

_Quero ser a chuva que cai em você_

_E leva a dor embora_

_Quero ser o sol que resplandece sobre você_

_E aquece o mundo a cada dia_

_Quero ser o céu que sustenta as estrelas para você_

_Para que nunca se perca_

_Quero ser o vento que beija seu rosto_

_Quero ser a chuva_

Mesmo estando surpreso James não pôde deixar de apreciar o beijo de Lily, o gosto doce, os lábios tão macios. Era tão bom senti-la ali perto de si. Mas ainda não entendia o porque da atitude dela e só ia conseguir viver sossegado quando entendesse. Embora a um certo custo, separou-se dela e a encarou.

-Lily, o que foi isso? –perguntou confuso.

-Desde que nós nos tornamos amigos, James, eu percebi o quanto burra eu fui. O quanto eu fui precipitada te julgando, dizendo que não te queria. E eu percebi que te amava. Mas ai eu tive medo. Medo que você tivesse me esquecido, que não gostasse mais de mim... –a ruiva falou abaixando a cabeça.

-Lily Evans eu devia te matar! –James falou já começando a sorrir bobamente –Você acha mesmo que tinha como eu deixar de te amar? Mas... –um sorriso maroto enfeitou seus lábios –agora que eu descobri que você andou me enrolando por esse tempo todo eu vou ser obrigado a te dar um castigo.

-Um castigo? –ela ergueu uma sobrancelha divertida –Que seria...

-Pena máxima. Vai me ter que me aturar pro resto da vida. –ele falou abraçando-se a ela.

-Hum... –ela fingiu pensar –Já que eu fiz errado eu aceito meu castigo. –ela sorriu apaixonada para ele –Eu te amo, Potter.

-Eu também te amo, ruivinha. –ele sorriu e beijou-a mais uma vez, ali sob aquela chuva gelada que abençoava a união dos dois.

_I wanna be the rain_

_Quero ser a chuva _


	6. Cariño Mio

_Dance dance dance_

_Rock rock rock_

_Roll roll roll_

_Contigo cariño mio_

_Dance dance dance_

_Agite agite agite_

_Envolva envolva envolva_

_Com você carinho meu _

31 de outubro, Dia das Bruxas. Uma enorme festa acontecia nesse exato momento no salão principal da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. O salão estava belamente decorado em negro e vermelho, dando um clima de mistério e sedução a todo o lugar. A festa já havia começado a umas duas horas e agora estava em seu auge. Varias pessoas dançavam animadas pelo salão, incluindo James Potter, o famoso maroto. E apesar de ele estar ali, aparentemente curtindo a noite com os amigos, seus olhos estavam pregados do outro lado do salão onde a perfeitinha Lily Evans dançava na companhia de Thomas Rolland, um Grifinório como eles, um babaca. Porque Lily era sim perfeitinha, mas perfeitinha para James e para mais ninguém. Pelo menos essa era a opinião dele...

_Did I tell you how I like it? _

_I like everything about it _

_Baby, what a blessing _

_I've been dancing for a decade _

_Fell in love with it the first date _

_Baby there's no guessing _

_Por acaso eu te falei como eu prefiro_

_Eu curto tudo sobre isso_

_Baby o que eu estou dizendo_

_Eu tenho dançado por uma década_

_Apaixonei-me por você desde o primeiro encontro_

_Baby não tem explicação_

Era uma coisa até engraçada imaginar que desde que os dois se cruzaram num corredor pela primeira vez James nunca mais pôde esquecer os lindos olhos de Lily, nem por um segundo, mesmo muito antes de ele admitir que ela era a dona de seu coração.

E agora tinha que agüentar aquilo? Ela la, dançando toda animadinha com aquele mane? Sem chance. De algum jeito Lily viria para ele até o fim daquela noite. Pegou uma cerveja amanteigada e tomou tudo numa golada só.

Lily estava ali dançando com Thomas, mas não estava realmente se divertindo. O garoto era bonitinho e tal, mas também era um mala convencido. Mas por essa noite ela não levaria isso em consideração. Só queria dançar, esquecer tudo. E se Thomas estava ali disposto a diverti-la por que ela tinha que perder seu tempo olhando de cinco em cinco minutos olhando na direção daquele trasgo do Potter? Ele acabara de engolir mais uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. Seria aquela a terceira ou a quinta? Não tinha muita certeza, mas ele estava bebendo rápido demais. Ia acabar passando mal e estragando a sua noite. Espera! Por que o fato de o Potter estar bêbado estragaria a sua noite? Ela devia estar no mínimo surtando... O Potter já estava começando a se comportar como um idiota, não que ele não fosse um normalmente, mas já estava passando dos limites.

_Como __bailas, y como cantas _

_Collaboration _

_Body and soul, girl it's all about _

_The pure love we have inside_

_Como dança como canta_

_Colaboração_

_Essa é a resposta garota_

_É tudo sobre esse amor puro_

_Que a gente tem por dentro _

Ok, talvez ele não devesse estar fazendo isso, mas vê-la com aquele imbecil já era demais para ele. E se aquele idiota estava sonhando em beijar a sua ruivinha ele estava redondamente enganado e James logo mostraria para ele. Mas ela ficava linda dançando... Isso ficava. Alias ela era linda de qualquer jeito, até brigando com ele, mesmo que isso o entristecesse. Afinal na maior parte do tempo o único jeito de ele trocar palavras com a sua ruivinha ra irritá-la até ela perder a paciência com ele.

Ele pegou-a olhando na direção dele mais uma vez. Hum... Talvez estivesse na hora de ir la tirá-la dos braços daquele mané...

_So dance dance dance _

_Baby rock rock rock _

_Let's roll roll roll _

_Contigo cariño __mio _

_I love to dance dance dance _

_I love to rock rock rock _

_I love to roll roll roll _

_Contigo cariño mio_

_Então dance dance dance_

_Baby agite agite agite_

_Vamos envolver envolver envolver _

_Com você meu carinho_

_Eu amo dançar dançar dançar_

_Eu amo agitar agitar agitar_

_Eu amo envolver envolver envolver_

_Com você carinho meu_

Lily estava mais uma vez tentando se concentrar na pessoa que estava com ela naquele momento até que sentiu que alguém a abraçava por trás.

-Oi, meu amor... –James falou em seu ouvido fazendo todos os pelos de sua nuca arrepiarem.

-Potter. –virou-se irritada para encará-lo –Você está fedendo cerveja amanteigada. Você sabia que isso também pode te deixar bêbado?

-Que braveza, ruivinha. Eu to ótimo. –ele falou a voz meio mole e ele meio cambaleante.

-Percebe-se... –ela retrucou irônica.

-Potter, cai fora daqui. Caso você não tenha percebido a Lily esta acompanhada por mim. –Thomas falou esnobe.

-Uau! Que coisa! –James falou sarcástico –Ainda bem que eu vim te salvar, ruivinha. –falou abraçando a ruiva pelos ombros.

-Menos, Potter. –ela falou tentando não ser arrastada pelos passos incertos de James, mas ele era muito maior que ela –Onde estão seus amigos?

-Por ai...

Lily olhou em volta no salão e constatou que os marotos haviam de fato sumido. Suspirou irritada.

-Vem, Potter. Vamos atrás dos seus amigos, antes que você faça alguma besteira.

-Você vai mesmo levar ele, Lily? –Thomas perguntou indignado.

-Sim, eu vou. Eu devo voltar logo. –a ruiva falou e rumou para fora do salão com James escorado a ela.

_If I tell you that I'm feeling _

_The same way it's like a healing _

_Baby, you're a blessing_

_The steps became like my heart beat _

_I feel alive working my feet _

_Baby, it's impressing _

_Se eu te contar o que eu estou sentindo  
É como se eu estivesse me renovando, baby  
Você __é uma benção_

_Esses passos deixam claro como o meu coração bate  
Eu sinto que meus pés se movimentam  
Baby, é impressionante _

Lily andava pelos corredores com James tentando manter o equilíbrio dos dois, mas era difícil. James arrastava-a facilmente cada vez que cambaleava. E o estranho era ver que mesmo naquela situação ridícula a proximidade dos corpos estava causando arrepios nela. Ele tinha braços fortes, olhos lindos, um perfume inebriante... Merlin, no que ela estava pensando?

Com muito esforço conseguiu levá-lo até o vestiário da andar superior, onde provavelmente não haveria ninguém.

Abriu a porta do vestiário feminino e olhou para dentro. Não havia ninguém la dentro.

-O que você vai fazer, ruivinha? Se aproveitar de mim? –James perguntou meio debochado.

-Você bem que queria Potter. –ela respondeu levemente irritada, puxando-o para dentro.

Arrastou-o até um dos chuveiros e ligou a água gelada, que o encharcou em segundos.

-Ai, Lily! Caramba! –ele reclamou pulando rapidamente para fora do box.

-Eu sabia. –Lily falou sorrindo satisfeita –Tinha certeza de que você não estava realmente bêbado.

-Parabéns ruivinha, você é mesmo um gênio. –ele falou irônico, e em seguida completou malicioso –Se sabia que eu não estava bêbado por que esta aqui comigo? Tava tão chato assim com o Rolland?

-Isso não é da sua conta, Potter. Agora que você já parou com a criancice eu vou voltar para a festa. –ela falou dando as costas para ele.

-Espera um pouco. –ele falou segurando a mão dela e puxando-a para perto, colando os corpos.

-P-Potter, me solta, você ta me molhando. –ela falou com a voz insegura.

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios de James.

-Acho que eu tenho todo o direito de me vingar por você ter me molhado. –ele falou maroto.

-Vai nessa...

Lily foi interrompida pelos lábios de James...

_Como baillas, y como cantas _

_Collaboration _

_Body and soul, girl it's all about _

_The pure love we have inside_

_Como dança como canta_

_Colaboração_

_Corpo e alma, garota_

_É tudo sobre esse amor puro_

_Que a gente tem por dentro_

Lábios esses que se grudaram aos seus com desejo. Lábios esses que ela não conseguiu resistir. Logo deixou o beijo ser aprofundando. Sentiu James empurrá-la para trás sem parar o beijo, mas não tinha noção alguma de para onde ele a levava, até sentir a água gelada caindo por seu corpo. Empurrou James interrompendo o beijo.

-Potter! Que droga! Olha o que você fez! Meu vestido, meu cabelo e minha maquiagem já eram! –reclamou indignada tentando sair do box, mas o corpo de James barrava sua passagem.

-Ahá! –ele sorriu vitorioso –Quer dizer que você está brava por estar molhada, mas não por eu ter te beijado?

Lily ficou escarlate.

-Claro que eu fiquei brava por você ter me beijado, Potter. –ela falou nada convincente.

-Ficou? –ele perguntou divertido.

-Claro que sim!

-E o que você vai fazer se eu te beijar de novo? –ele perguntou cercando-a e fazendo-a ir para trás.

Quando Lily já estava embaixo da água fria mais uma vez foi que ela percebeu: nem isso bastava pra acalmar o calor que sentia em seu coração. Isso significava o que? Que James Potter a afetava incontestavelmente? Viu que ele aproximava o rosto do seu, mas não teve vontade de reagir, de brigar de afastá-lo. Sim, ele a afetava e ela não queria mais negar isso. Sentiu os lábios dele roçarem nos seus. No momento não sabia se amava James pra valer, ou se juntos dariam certo ou não, mas tendo-o ali tão perto só queria saber de tentar.

_You make me wanna salsa _

_You make me wanna cha cha _

_Slow down, get up and down _

_Mueve la cintura turn it around _

_Você __me faz querer a salsa_

_Você me faz querer o cha cha_

_Então devagar pra cima e pra baixo_

_Mova a cintura rebole pra lá_

James não entendeu bem, mas viu que agora Lily correspondia seus beijos com tanta disposição quanto ele e isso só fez ele apertá-la mais contra o próprio corpo, para sentir melhor seu calor e seu sabor. E aquela água fria que caia sobre os dois já não importava mais.

-Espera um pouco, Potter. –Lily pediu ofegante afastando o maroto –O que a gente faz agora?

-Não é óbvio? Você pode tirar esse vestido ensopado e... –parou diante do olhar assassino de Lily –Calma, flor é brincadeira... Agora você admite que me ama e a gente namora.

-Eu admito que talvez eu sinto algo por você e você se comporta, daí quem sabe eu aceito de namorar. –ela falou marota.

-Depois que você experimentar um pouquinho mais do Potter aqui você nunca mais vai querer largar. –ele falou convencido.

-Potter… Fica quieto e me beija, vai. –ela falou fingindo tédio e puxou James para beijá-la antes que ele conseguisse protestar...

_So dance dance dance _

_Baby rock rock rock _

_Let's roll roll roll _

_Contigo cariño mio _

_I love to dance dance dance _

_I love to rock rock rock _

_I love to roll roll roll _

_Contigo cariño mio_

_Então dance dance dance_

_Baby agite agite agite_

_Vamos envolver envolver envolver _

_Com você meu carinho_

_Eu amo dançar dançar dançar_

_Eu amo agitar agitar agitar_

_Eu amo envolver envolver envolver_

_Com você carinho meu_


	7. Era La Musica

_It was the Thurs__day and the first day I saw you_

_Never really thought that you would be the one to make the sky turn blue_

_It was amazing_

_The way that you captured me_

_It turned me hard_

_And made me feel we can be so easily_

_Era uma quinta-feira e o primeiro dia em que vi você_

_Nunca realmente pensei que você seria quem iria fazer o céu voltar ao azul_

_Foi surpreendente_

_A maneira como você me capturou_

_Me tornou mais dura_

_E me fez sentir que nós podemos ser assim facilmente_

Foi há muito tempo atrás. 1º de setembro de alguns anos atrás, uma quinta-feira nublada. Ela tinha 11 anos e era a primeira vez que tinha algum contanto com um mundo que até pouco tempo atrás ela julgava existir só na sua imaginação de menina normal. Mas nada daquilo era imaginação dela e ela também não era mais uma "menina normal". Agora estava na estação de King Cross a caminho da mais famosa escola de magia e bruxaria do país. O que quer que isso quisesse dizer. E ela não ia negar que se sentia nervosa com tudo isso. A expectativa de uma vida completamente diferente a partir de agora.

Olhou em volta e pousou os olhos num garoto que estava próximo a ela. Não soube dizer por quê, mas algo nele encantou-a profundamente. Talvez fosse o cabelo castanho totalmente bagunçado, ou talvez aquele óculos que dava um ar de inteligente, ou mesmo até o sorriso que denunciava o quão peste ele devia ser. Não soube dizer, só soube dizer que aquele menino realmente tinha algo de especial.

Algo que lembrava a ela uma canção...

_How enchanting, as we're dancing_

_My life began to change_

_Now I don't know what to control_

_But all that I can say is_

_Tão encantador, enquanto nós dançamos_

_Minha vida começou a mudar_

_Agora eu não sei o que controlar_

_Mas tudo o que eu posso dizer é_

Agora, seis anos depois daquele dia, lá estava ela, Lily Evans, em seu sétimo e último ano como aluna de Hogwarts, em um Baile de Natal. Não podia deixar de se sentir vitoriosa. Era filha de trouxas e mesmo assim uma das melhores alunas na escola. Era excepcionalmente bela e gentil também, todos adoravam a doce e ruiva, Lily.

Mas então você pode se perguntar do garoto da plataforma. Aconteceu que ele também se tornou alguém muito popular e amado na escola, pelo menos para o sexo oposto.

James Potter. Esse era o nome daquele garotinho. Ele se tornou famoso rapidamente na escola. Ele e seu grupinho de amigos insuportáveis, os Marotos, que viviam aprontando e quebrando todas as regras possíveis e imagináveis dentro de Hogwarts. Como ela tinha raiva dele agora. Era um tremendo idiota, convencido, galinha... Dava vontade de bater nele só de lembrar de como um dia amara mais que tudo aquele sorriso idiota...

Lembrava-se com perfeição de um baile de Natal que acontecera no primeiro ano deles. Um baile assim como esse. Naquela época ela ainda era uma garotinha assustada que chorava toda vez que a chamavam de sangue-ruim. Estava apartada dos demais em um canto do salão. Quando aquele garoto tão encantador que ela vira na estação se aproximou dela.

-Oi. –ele disse com um sorriso gentil.

-Olá. –ela respondeu timidamente.

-Meu nome é James Potter, nós somos da mesma casa. –ele falou oferecendo a mão.

-Eu sei. –ela corou aceitando o cumprimento –Eu sou Lily Evans.

-É, eu sei quem você é também. Você tem dado um banho nas aulas de Poções.

-E você nas de Transfiguração. –ela completou sorrindo.

-É... –ele falou analisando a menina –Quer dançar?

-Que? –ela perguntou muito espantada.

-Perguntei se você quer dançar. –ele repetiu segurando-se para não rir do espanto dela.

-Ah... Bem... Eu... Hum...

Quero, quero sim. –Lily respondeu por fim, muito corada.

Ele ofereceu o braço para ela e juntos se dirigiram para a pista e por coincidência começou a tocar aquela musica...

_Era la musica_

_That made me run to you_

_Era la musica_

_That made my dreams come true_

_Era la musica_

_As we danced the night away_

_Era la musica_

_That made me love you_

_Era a música_

_Que me fez ir até você_

_Era a música_

_Que fez meus sonhos virarem realidade_

_Era a música_

_Que dançamos a noite toda_

_Era a música_

_Que me fez amar você_

Nem ela imaginava porque raios estava tendo essa lembrança agora. Estava ficando meio nostálgica... Havia pelo menos dois anos que James a convidava para sair, mas ela nunca aceitou. Queria ter a lembrança daquele James bonzinho que a tirou para dançar no primeiro ano e não do Potter desagradável que a assediava descaradamente.

Suspirou meio cansada. Ele a convidara para o baile e mais uma vez recusou. Tinha a impressão de que a cada dia era mais doloroso para ela recusar os convites dele. Era sim um paixonite de criança, mas pelo jeito nunca tinha sarado dela. Será que era muito estúpida para não acreditar em todas as promessas absurdas que ele fazia? Devia acreditar que ele realmente a amava? Não conseguia acreditar que estava numa festa divagando sobre o imbecil do Potter. Alias onde ele estaria agora? Quem seria a oferecida que ele arrastara para a festa depois de ela ter recusado o seu convite?

Percorreu o salão com seus belíssimos olhos verdes. Encontrou James rapidamente. Sentado em uma mesa. Totalmente sozinho. Não pôde acreditar. O que ele estava fazendo sozinho? Ainda por cima com aquela cara de enterro? Tinha sido séria aquela história de "se eu não for com você não vou com mais ninguém"? Não podia ser. Mas ele parecia tão tristonho... Seu coração deu mais um salto ao ouvir os acordes tão conhecidos da musica que começava a tocar. A musica, aquela musica, a musica que seria sempre deles.

Ele pareceu também ter percebido que musica começava, porque de repente levantou a cabeça e olhou para todo o salão até seus olhos se encontrarem com os dela. Lily não pôde explicar o que sentiu dentro de si, mas o que quer que fosse fez com que ela puxasse levemente a saia de seu vestido longo para cima e corresse em direção a mesa em que James estava. Parou levemente ofegante diante de um perplexo James, e tinha a impressão que não fora pela corrida. Estendeu a mão para ele.

-Me leva pra dançar. –falou meio mandona.

James apenas concordou com a cabeça, totalmente aparvalhado.

_So exciting_

_How did I find someone like you?_

_Someone that made me feel_

_That love was really oh so true_

_It was incredible_

_The way that this came to be_

_He took my hand and then began_

_To take a hold of me_

_Tão empolgante_

_Como encontrei alguém como você?_

_alguém que me fizesse sentir_

_Que esse amor é real, oh, tão verdadeiro _

_Era incrível _

_A maneira que isso veio a ser _

_Ele pegou minha mão e então começou_

_A__ tomar posse de mim _

Lily nem imaginava o que no mundo a tinha levado a cometer uma loucura dessas, mas agora estava ali abraçada a James, dançando no ritmo suave da musica e sabia que não havia outro lugar no mundo que queria estar alem daquele.

-Lily? –James chamou cuidadoso.

-O que foi, Potter? –ela respondeu meio mal humorada.

-O que aconteceu pra você me tirar pra dançar daquele jeito?

-Eu devia saber. –ela falou meio decepcionada –Que você não ia lembrar...

-O que? Que essa é a nossa musica? –ele falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Você... –Lily parecia muito surpresa.

-Claro que eu lembro ruivinha. –ele falou sorrindo feliz –Afinal essa foi a primeira vez que eu te abracei, que eu dancei com você... Me espanta você lembrar... –ele provocou.

-Oras, por que eu não lembraria?

-Que tal porque era uma coisa a ver com o idiota do Potter? –ele falou irônico.

-Não seja bobo, Potter. É claro que eu lembro afinal naquele dia eu dancei com... –parou ao perceber que estava falando demais.

_How enchanting, as we're dancing_

_My life began to change_

_Now I don't know what to control_

_But all that I can say is_

_Tão encantador, enquanto nós dançamos_

_Minha vida começou a mudar_

_Agora eu não sei o que controlar_

_Mas tudo o que eu posso dizer é_

-Dançou com... –James ajudou.

-Deixa pra la. Me solta, vai Potter. –ela pediu constrangida tentando se soltar dele, mas ele foi mais rapido e abraçou-a mais fortemente pela cintura.

-Sem chance, Lily. Agora você só sai daqui quando terminar o que estava dizendo. –ele sorriu malicioso –E eu vou usar todas as técnicas de persuasão que eu conheço pra te convencer a falar...

-Que diabos você está falando, Potter? –Lily perguntou meio nervosa –Que tipo de técnica seria essa? –perguntou meio irônica.

-É mais ou menos assim... –ele falou inclinando a cabeça em direção ao pescoço dela. Deu um beijo ali que fez o corpo inteiro de Lily tremer e ela corar.

-POTTER!!! Você ta louco? Ta todo mundo olhando! –Lily falou extremamente corada.

-Vai me contar o que você estava pensando?

-Não!

-Resposta errada. –ele falou malicioso dando mais um beijo no pescoço de Lily.

E a cada negativa de Lily os beijos só ficavam mais quentes e ela mal se agüentava nas pernas e nem sabia se era de paixão ou de vergonha.

-Eu d-dancei com... Com o garoto que eu me apaixonei ao ver ainda na estação... –ela murmurou meio ofegante e um tanto contrariada.

_Era la musica_

_That made me run to you_

_Era la musica_

_That made my dreams come true_

_Era la musica_

_As we danced __the night away_

_Era la musica_

_That made me love you_

_Era a música_

_Que me fez ir até você_

_Era a música_

_Que fez meus sonhos virarem realidade_

_Era a música_

_Que dançamos a noite toda_

_Era a música_

_Que me fez amar você_

James parou repentinamente o que fazia e olhou espantado para Lily.

-O que você disse?

-Que aquela foi a primeira vez que eu dancei com um certo menino de cabelos bagunçados que eu vi na estação e me apaixonei... –ela falou muito corada.

-Você ta falando sério? –ele perguntou ainda mais espantado.

-Sim, eu estou. –ela falou levemente irritada já –Agora que eu falei o que você queria que tal me soltar?

Estava se sentindo muito contrariada e até um brinquedo nas mãos de James.

-Não. Só se você responder uma ultima pergunta. –ele falou ainda abraçado a ruiva.

-O que você quer agora Potter?

-Saber se você ainda sente a mesma coisa em relação aquele pivete de cabelo bagunçado. –ele perguntou com um lindo sorriso.

-E se eu sentir? –ela perguntou desafiadora.

-Daí eu vou ser obrigado a te dar um castigo por não ter me falado antes. –ele falou malicioso.

-Sua técnica de castigo é igual a de persuasão? –ela perguntou irônica.

-Na verdade é diferente.

-Ah é? Diferente como?

-Diferente assim. –ele falou antes de beija-la.

_It was the music that made me love you_

_The way you move takes my breath away_

_The way you dance girl is like no other_

_Was it the music that made me stay?_

_Stay with me girl I'll show you where we can go_

_Far away to a place only love goes_

_Foi a música que me fez amar você_

_A maneira como você se mexe tira o meu fôlego_

_O jeito que você dança, garota, não tem igual_

_Qual era a música que me fez ficar?_

_Fique comigo,garota. Eu irei te mostrar até onde podemos ir_

_Tão longe, a um lugar aonde só o amor vai_

Ele nem acreditava que estava beijando Lily daquele jeito na frente de todos, no meio do salão e que ainda por cima ela correspondia. Apertou-a mais contra o corpo, deixando o perfume dela afoga-lo num mar de sensações.

-Eu preciso te contar uma coisa também. –ele falou interrompendo o beijo.

-O que você aprontou agora, Potter? –ela falou já irritada com ele.

-É que eu tenho que te confessar que aquele dia na plataforma, no primeiro dia do meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts eu também vi uma menina linda na plataforma. Ela tinha os olhos verdes mais verdes que já tinha visto e um cabelo ruivo lindo. Ela estava ali toda insegura e dava pra ver de longe que ela era filha de trouxas. Eu me apaixonei por ela a primeira vista também...

-Deu pra ver pelo numero de meninas que você beijou nesse meio tempo... –Lily falou irônica.

-É que ela era diferente. –James falou calmo –Não queria chegar nela como chegava nas outras. Não queria que [u ela [/u pensasse que era como as outras. Quando eu tomei coragem pra falar com ela já era tarde demais. Ela já tinha uma impressão muito errada de mim e a culpa era só minha...

-Nunca é tarde demais... –Lily sorriu e puxou James para mais um beijo.

E depois veio outro e então outro e depois mais um. Mais vários beijos embalaram a noite do casal que se apaixonou e dançou a mesma musica a noite toda, mesmo que ela só tivesse tocado uma vez para os outros...

_Yo no se lo que me esta pasando_

_A ti te sigo amando_

_E não sei o que está me acontecendo_

_Aqui sigo te amando_


	8. Keep It Down Low

_I find you standing there_

_Telling me you're sorry,_

_A lonely tear running down__ your face_

_Te encontro postado ali_

_Dizendo-me que sente muito_

_Uma lágrima solitária rolando pelo seu rosto_

Ela ia matá-lo! Da maneira mais cruel e dolorosa que pudesse encontrar! Ele tinha uma detenção marcada com ela as 19:00 na sala de troféus e agora já eram 19:45 e ele ainda não tinha aparecido! O curioso era ela ainda estar ali esperando por ele.

-Eu te mato, Potter! –Lily Evans falou irritada, não sabia se com o Potter por estar atrasado ou se consigo mesma por ainda estar esperando.

Minerva encarregara a bela ruiva de olhos verdes da detenção do maroto, que havia sido pego pela milésima vez matando aula na cozinha, o que não era algo realmente grave, se não fosse o fato de que já era a décima primeira vez que isso acontecia naquele mês.

Lily olhou para seu relógio mais uma vez, extremamente cansada. Então ouviu a porta se abrir e virou-se enfurecida pronta para descontar todo seu nervosismo em James, mas parou quando o viu encostado ao batente da porta. Ele estava chorando? Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e os cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal. Tinha uma expressão vazia, sofrida, as roupas totalmente bagunçadas. Uma lagrima escorria manchando o rosto tão belo. Ele entrou e fechou a porta da sala.

-Me desculpa a demora, Lily… -ele murmurou e depois voltou a chorar, deslizando até sentar-se no chão.

_You hold me, then time stops_

_I __struggle to kiss you,_

_And you just take my breath away_

_Você me abraça __e o tempo pára_

_Eu luto para beijar você_

_E você simplesmente tira meu ar  
_

Lily nem sabia o porquê, mas ao ver James naquele estado não se conteve. Aproximou-se do maroto e sentou no chão em frente a ele.

-O que você tem, James? Me fala. –pediu segurando o rosto dele de maneira preocupada e cuidadosa. Levantou-o fazendo com os olhares dos dois se encontrassem e enxugou uma lagrima que escorria.

Mesmo que o que menos quisesse naquele momento fosse que Lily o visse naquele estado James não pôde evitar se sentir tragado por ela como sempre era. Sentia-se triste e tão perdido agora que nem imaginava como chegara à sala de troféus onde tinha uma detenção com a ruiva quando sua intenção era ir até a sala precisa ficar chorando suas dores sozinho.

-Ele... Ele se foi, Lily. Eles o mataram.-falou desesperado, voltando a chorar.

Sentia que agora nada nesse mundo seria capaz de consolá-lo. Nada. Mas no segundo seguinte se viu no que parecia a situação mais improvável de toda a sua vida. Estava preso pelos braços delicados de Lily num cálido abraço. Ela puxou-o para perto de maneira que ele se afogava na curva do pescoço alvo que ela tinha. Não conseguiu resistir e abraçou-se a ela também. Sem medo de parecer fraco ou abusado. O calor dela parecia acalmá-lo e ele queria sentir mais dessa sensação.

_Just hold on for a second my love_

_Just to tell me this whole thing is wrong_

_Só espere um segundo meu amor_

_Só pra me dizer que tudo isso está errado_

Nem Lily tinha idéia do porquê abraçara James daquele jeito. Mas vê-lo sofrer era algo insuportável para ela. Acabou sendo impossível para ela não abraçá-lo, não tentar confortá-lo, protegê-lo. E mesmo que agora ela quisesse entender o que se passava com ele não conseguia se soltar daquele abraço quente e tão carente que ele lhe dava.

-James, me fala com calma, o que houve? –pediu mais uma vez, encarando os olhos agora tristes do sempre sorridente moreno.

James suspirou, novas lagrimas começavam a brotar de sus olhos.

-Ele... Aquele desgraçado do Voldemort, matou meu pai Lily! Em uma emboscada covarde, lançando um feitiço pelas costas. –as lagrimas de tristeza começavam a ser substituídas por lagrimas de ódio –Eu vou matá-lo, Lily! Você vai ver! Eu vou pegar aquele desgraçado e vou...

-Não, não fala isso. –Lily pediu colocando o dedo sobre os lábios de James –Você não vai fazer uma loucura dessa, não vai se rebaixar ao nível daquele assassino. –ela afirmou com veemência, encarando profundamente os olhos dele.

-Eu não consigo acreditar nisso... –foi o que James disse antes de mais uma vez abraçar-se fortemente a Lily e então a coisa mais inacreditável do mundo aconteceu...

_Won't you please just keep it down low,_

_Spare me five minutes,_

_I wanna feel your sweet and soft touch_

_All over me_

_Bye by__e kiss that'll last forever_

_We're both off limits,_

_As we wrap it up we'll both know_

_That the end is just right here._

_Você poderia deixar do jeito que está?_

_Poupe-me cinco minutos_

_Eu quero sentir seu doce e suave toque_

_Sobre mim_

_um beijo de adeus que durará eternamente_

_Nós estamos fora de nós_

_assim que terminarmos ambos saberemos_

_Que isso termina bem aqui_

Num momento os dois estavam ali abraçados, enquanto Lily tentava imaginar palavras de consolo, qualquer coisa que pudesse falar para que ele não derramasse mais uma lagrima sequer e no outro algo começou a acontecer dentro dela. As mãos que antes apenas abraçavam o corpo do moreno deslizavam acariciando as costas dele, os lábios vermelhos dela deslizaram pela face de James a procura dos dele. Nem tinha idéia do que estava fazendo, mas sabia que precisava muito daquilo, precisava desesperadamente encontrar os lábios do belo moreno que estava ali abraçado a ela, daquele jeito tão carente, tão perdido.

James sentiu um estremecimento percorrer seu corpo quando sentiu os lábios de Lily deslizarem por sua pele. O que era esse poder que ela tinha sobre ele para que mesmo nesse momento de dor extrema para ele seus olhos só pudessem ver ela e nada mais? Sentiu os lábios se roçarem e não pôde mais resistir. Beijou-a com calma, temendo que aquilo fosse um sonho e logo acabasse. Mas aquilo não era um sonho, teve certeza ao sentir as mãos de Lily passando por seus cabelos, os lábios se abrindo mais para ele. Esqueceu o mundo e a dor. Apenas puxou-a para seu colo e continuou a beijá-la.

_I'm feeling too scared now_

_Just trying to understand_

_Why this love cou__ldn't be crystal clear?_

_Estou me se__ntindo muito assustado agora_

_Apenas tentando entender_

_Por que este amor não poderia ser mais transparente_

E era assim que Lily era: sempre suave, sempre doce, sempre Lily. Aquele momento para ele valia qualquer coisa no mundo. Não havia nada no mundo que se comparasse a tê-la em seus braços. Mas, sem que ele imaginasse de onde, uma duvida muito dolorosa surgiu nele: e se ela estivesse fazendo aquilo por pena? E se fosse só um ato impensado de alguém que se preocupa excessivamente com os outros? Não suportaria saber que ela só estava ali agora com pena porque ele chegara chorando como uma criança perdida. Embora fosse doloroso para ele afastou-a.

-Por que você fez isso? –perguntou encarando-a.

_Your embrace feels freezing_

_Demanding sweet kissing_

_Is this the air or I just can't breathe?_

_Seu abraço parece tão __frio_

_Exigindo __doces beijos_

_Será que é o ar ou eu simplesmente não consigo respirar?_

Lily sentia-se em choque. Por que ela fizera aquilo? Nem ela mesma tinha idéia do por quê. Mas de repente ele parecia estar sendo tão frio com ela que isso a deixou insegura.

-Eu... Eu não sei. –ela respondeu insegura, realmente não sabia o porquê do que tinha feito –Me desculpe... Você ai precisando de ajuda e eu... –começou a ficar nervosa, suando frio sem saber o motivo, com medo de que ele estivesse bravo com ela –Eu... Acho melhor eu chamar o Sirius, certo? Você deve preferir ficar com seus amigos nesse momento. –falou mais para si mesma do que para ele. Fez menção de levantar-se, mas James segurou-a pela mão, mantendo-a próxima a ele.

-Não. Nesse momento você é a única pessoa que eu quero perto de mim, mas eu não quero que você fique porque tem pena de mim, não quero que você me beije só pra eu não chorar mais. Eu quero que você fique, mas eu quero que você fique porque me ama do jeito que eu amo você. –ele falou sério, olhando muito fundo nos olhos incrivelmente verdes de Lily.

_Just hold on for a second my love_

_Just to tell me this whole thing is wrong_

_Só espere um segundo meu amor_

_Só pra me dizer que tudo isso está errado_

Não tinha como aquilo estar certo. Ela nunca tivera dificuldade em afastar James em todas as outras vezes que ele se aproximara dizendo que a amava e que queria sair com ela. O que tinha de diferente agora que fazia com que ela sequer conseguisse falar alguma coisa? Talvez fosse o olhar incrivelmente sério e profundo que ele lhe lançava, um olhar que ela nunca vira, nem nunca imaginaria que veria vindo dele.

-P-Potter, eu...

-Potter? O que aconteceu com o James?

-Ai, Merlin! –Lily suspirou –Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Não sei mesmo, mas juro que eu não te beijei por pena. Eu nem tenho idéia de onde esse absurdo gesto de minha parte saiu. Num momento eu estava apenas pensando em te consolar e no segundo seguinte eu estava com a boca grudada na sua. –Lily falava rapidamente de um jeito meio nervoso, o que deixava a cena até meio engraçada –E eu vou te falar que eu não quero te ver chorando nunca mais, porque você tem o sorriso mais bobo, irritante e maravilhoso do mundo e eu...

-Lily! –James chamou.

-O que? –ela perguntou insegura.

-Fica quieta. –James falou antes de puxá-la para um novo beijo plenamente correspondido pela ruiva.

_Won't you please just keep it down low,_

_Spare me five minutes,_

_I wanna feel your sweet and soft touch_

_All over me_

_Bye bye kiss that'll last for too long_

_We're both off limits,_

_As we wrap it up we'll both know_

_That the end is just right here._

_Você poderia deixar do jeito que está?_

_Poupe-me cinco minutos_

_Eu quero sentir seu doce e suave toque_

_Sobre mim_

_um beijo de adeus que durará eternamente_

_Nós estamos fora de nós_

_assim que terminarmos ambos saberemos_

_Que isso termina bem aqui_

Os dois se beijaram longamente. Quando se separaram ficaram olhando fundo nos olhos um do outro, enquanto Lily acariciava o rosto de James com ternura.

-Você já esta melhor? –perguntou preocupada.

-Já. –ele afirmou –Obrigado.

-Você não vai fazer nenhuma loucura, né? –ela perguntou preocupada.

-Não. –ele falou sorrindo tristemente.

Os dois ficaram em silencio por um tempo.

-O que nós vamos fazer agora?

-Como assim?

-A gente vai sair por essa porta e você vai continuar falando por ai que me odeia?

-Eu não te odeio. –Lily afirmou.

-Mas... –James encorajou.

-Mas eu também não sei se amo você. –ela falou sincera -Eu estou apaixonada. –ela admitiu –Mas não sei se é amor.

-Tudo bem. –James respondeu sorrindo acariciando o rosto de Lily –Ninguém ta falando em casamento. Ainda... –completou maroto –Mas eu não to pensando em deixar você sair por aquela porta pra fingir depois que nunca aconteceu nada.

-Quem disse que eu vou fazer isso? –ela perguntou provocadora –Eu quero ver você dispensar todo aquele seu exército de seguidoras.

-O que você...

-O que foi? Ta achando que vai ficar comigo e com aquele bando de sem vergonha também? Vai nessa, Potter. –Lily falou marota.

-Isso quer dizer... –James perguntou com um sorriso enorme.

-Quer dizer isso mesmo, James. Ou você não vai topar um compromisso comigo? –perguntou marota.

James sequer perdeu tempo respondendo. Puxou Lily para seu colo e beijou-a mais uma vez. Ter Lily em seus braços bastava para que toda a dor desaparecesse e o mundo voltasse a girar.

Lily podia não ter nem a mais pálida idéia do que sentia por James naquele momento, mas mesmo assim não queria que ele sofresse, não queria que ele se desesperasse, se machucasse. Faria tudo para que o moreno não chorasse mais. Quanto ao que sentia, teria tempo pra entender o que era exatamente. E o melhor é que esse tempo ela passaria pensando nos braços de James...

_Please hold my hand love,_

_My breathe wo__n't come back again,_

_Say that you love me,_

_That you're not the one to blame_

_At least for just one second,_

_I'll believe your words are true love..._

_Por favor, segure minha mão, amor_

_Minha respiração não voltará de novo_

_Diga-me que você me ama _

_Que você não é o culpado _

_Pelo menos por um segundo_

_Eu acreditarei que suas palavras são de verdadeiro amor_


	9. This Is Love

_It's so magical how simple it can be_

_For this love_

_For this sweetest love_

_É tão mágico quanto simples pode ser  
Para esse amor_

_Para o mais doce amor_

Lily Evans estava trancada em seu dormitório, deitada em sua cama, olhando para o teto. Pensava, pensava e não chegava a lugar algum. Quando deixara as coisas chegarem ao ponto em que estavam? Desde quando se importava se James Potter passava por ela e não olhava em sua direção? Desde quando perdia seu tempo pensando nele?

-Admita sua idiota... –pediu a si mesma.

Mas era difícil. Era simples palavras, mas parecia que sua boca secava e sua língua travava a simples possibilidade de ter que pronunciá-las. Fora tão burra por tanto tempo negando que agora não conseguia sequer dizer o que estava entalado em sua garganta.

Por que aquele imbecil tinha que ser tão lindo? Tão charmoso? Tão encantador? Por que ele não era mais um imbecil? Por que ela se apaixonara por James Potter?

_It's so simple and so easy when you know_

_Who you love_

_Who you really love_

_É tão simples e tão fácil quando você __reconhece  
Quem você ama _

_Quem você realmente ama  
_

James Potter estava trancado em seu dormitório, deitado em sua cama, olhando para o teto. Pensava, pensava e não chegava a lugar algum. Aquela ruiva era, no mínimo, completamente louca! Ela vivia pedindo para que ele esquecesse que ela existia, que ele parasse de chamá-la para sair, que ele chamasse ela de Evans... E agora que ele estava fazendo tudo isso ela olhava para ele com aqueles olhos de quem foi abandonada ou enganada. Dava pra entender essa mulher?

-Por que eu tenho que amar essa maluca? –pensou entre o divertido e o triste.

Desde que se vira apaixonado por Lily era assim que seu coração andava, do Paraíso ao Inferno no intervalo de uma frase. Lily tinha o poder de elevá-lo ou de acabar com ele com uma só frase. Ele odiava se sentir tão entregue desse jeito, mas não podia evitar.

E mesmo que ela negasse, ele conhecia ela, sabia do seu jeito, suas manias e seus defeitos e amava cada um deles de um jeito especial. Então por que cargas d'água ela não podia gostar dele também?

_Is this real or is it a game?_

_It's only love but everything has changed_

_Isso é real ou isso é um jogo?  
Isso é tudo o que eu sei, mas esse tudo mudou_

Lily tentava arrumar respostas, mas era impossível. Se não entendera em dois anos o que o Potter queria com ela como entenderia em algumas horas? Algumas horas... Que horas seriam? Se ela não descesse logo acabaria perdendo o jantar e teria que ir até a cozinha depois... Levantou da cama sem vontade alguma e calçou os sapatos preparando-se para descer. O que sentia era real ou era orgulho ferido pelo Potter já não andar mais atrás dela?

James chegou à conclusão de que ficar ali não ia adiantar muita coisa. Iria jantar com os amigos, tentar se divertir, tentar esquecer a ruiva de seus sonhos... Como se isso fosse possível. As vezes ainda se perguntava se não estava confundindo sentimentos. Será que realmente gostava dela? Será que ainda não era só uma brincadeira inconseqüente de um garoto mimado que não estava acostumado a ouvir um não?

_Is it love?_

_It is love_

_This is love and you can't break it_

_É amor?_

_É amor_

_Isso é amor e você não pode destruí-lo_

_  
_Desceu as escadas a passos lentos. Ainda bem que todos já deviam estar no salão principal assim ninguém veria sua cara amassada, sua roupa amassada... Quando chegava a sala comunal porem trombou com alguém que descia as escadas do outro dormitório.

-Você? –os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Parecia brincadeira de mau gosto, os dois agora ali frente a frente em uma sala completamente deserta..._  
_

_It is l__ove_

_Only love_

_This is love, you can't mistake it_

_É amor_

_Só amor_

_Isso é amor e você não pode enganá-lo_

-O que você ta fazendo aqui? –James perguntou olhando a garota de cima a baixo.

-Eu é que perguntou. O que você está aprontando para ter ficado aqui sozinho, hein Potter? –Lily perguntou desconfiada.

-Hi, la vem você com essa mania de achar que eu só faço coisa errada Evans. –ele retrucou meio irritado.

Lily abaixou a cabeça.

-O que foi? –ele perguntou preocupado. Teria sido grosso demais com ela?

-Não foi anda, me desculpe. –ela falou ainda sem olhá-lo.

Lily Evans pedindo desculpa para James Potter? Ok, alguma coisa estava muito errada ali.

-Desde quando você me pede desculpas, Evans?

-Desde quando você me chama de Evans? –ela retrucou.

-Não era o que você queria?

-Era!

-E então?

-Eu não imaginei que algum dia você fosse me ouvir... –ela falou mais para si do que para ele, mas ele acabou por ouvir.

-Não entendi.

-Ah, esquece, Potter. –ela falou meio irritada pelo fato de ele não entender o que ela queria dizer, mesmo que não dissesse nada.

-Não, espera. –James segurou-a pelo braço –Me explica. O que foi? –pediu com uma cara muito fofa...

_It's so simple that there's nothing to explain_

_In this love_

_What else can I say?_

_É tão simples que não h__á nada para explicar  
Nesse amor _

_O que mais eu posso dizer?  
_

-Mas que saco! Já disse que não é nada. Me solta, Potter. –Lily pediu irritada.

-Não solto não. O que deu em você que ficou nervosinha de repente? –James perguntou ainda segurando o braço da ruiva.

-Vai ver eu estou de tpm, Potter. E cuidado que se eu te matar agora é atenuante! –ela falou muito irritada.

-Ta maluca garota? Isso que da ficar sem namorado. Fica histérica. –James começou a se irritar com a ruiva.

-Vai ver se eu to na esquina, Potter! –Lily falou já vermelha de tanta raiva.

-Vai você ver se eu estou em Júpiter, Evans! –ele falou ainda mais irritado.

Os dois deram as costas um para o outro como duas crianças emburradas. Tão óbvios e tão complicados...

_And I don't know how long a love like this can last_

_But it feels_

_Like you're here to stay_

_E eu não sei quanto tempo um amor assim pode durar  
Mas parece_

_Que você está aqui para ficar__  
_

Não acreditava que estava fazendo uma infantilidade daquela. Não fazia esse tipo de cena desde que tinha uns dez anos e brigava com sua irmã mais velha.

-Desculpa... –ela falou após alguns minutos.

-O que? –James perguntou incrédulo virando-se para olhar a ruiva que ainda estava de costas para ele.

-Desculpa, tá? Tem umas coisas que tem me deixado irritada e eu... –mas Lily não pôde concluir a frase já que James a puxara para um beijo.

A principio ela bem que tentou resistir. Não tinha certeza do que sentia por James e não tinha confiança no que ele dizia sentir por ela. Aquilo era amor? E se fosse quanto duraria? Isso não importava na verdade. Pelo menos não agora.

_Is this real or is it a game?_

_It's only love but everything has changed_

_Isso é real ou isso é um jogo?  
Isso é tudo o que eu sei, mas esse tudo mudou_

Não que ele estivesse realmente decidido a esquecer Lily quando começou a chamá-la de Evans ou quando decidiu parar de correr atrás dela. Só queria cinco minutos para clarear suas idéias ter certeza do que queria... Como se precisasse pensar... Ele queria a Lily. Isso não era óbvio? Óbvio pra quem? Pra ela talvez não fosse, mas ele faria ficar claro. Ah faria...

Apertou o abraço que dava a cintura da ruiva e pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo, o que ela espantosamente cedeu. Perdeu-se no perfume almiscarado que só ela tinha, enquanto as mãos passeavam pelas costas da ruiva, afundavam-se no cabelo sedoso que ela tinha.

Lily estava completamente perdida nas sensações. Resistir ao Potter agora? Nem pensar. Não sabia como ou quando, mas as coisas mudaram. E se elas mudaram para ela receber o beijo celestial que aquele garoto tinha que fosse…

_Is it love?_

_It is love_

_This is love and you can't break it_

_É amor?_

_É amor_

_Isso é amor e você não pode destruí-__lo_

_  
_Eles nem tinham noção de quanto tempo fazia que eles estavam ali se beijando, mas isso importava. Lógico que não.

-Ok, espera! –Lily falou de repente interrompendo o beijo.

-Sabia. Tava demorando. É bom eu fazer um seguro de vida ou você só vai me machucar muito? –James falou meio temeroso.

-Do que você esta falando Potter?

-Você não vai me matar ou me bater?

-Claro que não seu tonto. Eu só quero saber quais são as suas intenções para com a minha pessoa. –ela perguntou divertida.

-As piores possíveis. –ele afirmou maroto.

-Que bom. –Lily sorriu maliciosa antes de puxar James para um novo beijo.

Seria isso que os dois sentiam amor? Bom, eles teriam tempo para descobrir. Mas se não era amor, era certamente a paixão mais louca da vida dos dois e não terminaria nunca..._   
_

_It is love_

_Only love_

_This is love, you can't mistake it_

_É amor_

_Só amor_

_Isso é amor e você não pode enganá-lo_


	10. Save Me

_Every now and then I get so sad_

_Cause I miss you since you left me _

_I'm so disconnected from my life_

_Sempre eu fico triste  
Porque eu sinto sua falta desde que você me deixou  
Estou tão desconectada da minha vida  
_

Ela estava agora ali sozinha na sala comunal no meio da madrugada, que estava iluminada apenas pelos raios que cortavam o céu de maneira assustadora e pelo fogo fraco que vinha da lareira. Nada melhor do que aquele cenário fantasmagórico para combinar com ela mesma. Estava pálida, triste, deprimida, com olheiras. Por Merlin como as coisas haviam atingido aquele ponto? Ela, Lily Evans, chorando no meio da noite por causa de James Potter. E tudo porque ele finalmente atendera seu maior desejo: desistira definitivamente dela. Mas se era esse seu maior desejo então de onde vinha aquela tristeza, aquela dor? Por que o fato de ele estar realmente ignorando a existência dela doía tanto?

Desde que deixara de ser a ruivinha do Potter ela andava triste. Não imaginava que sofreria tanto quando ele disse que não iria mais andar atrás dela. A principio ficou até feliz. Queria soltar rojões, comemorar. E foi assim nas primeiras semanas, mas depois… Depois aquele jeito espalhafatoso dele chegar, chamando ela de meu amor, dizendo que ela era linda fazia falta. Então veio uma sensação de perda quando ela finalmente se tocou que ele não ia mudar de idéia em relação a esquecê-la. Que ele a abandonara...

_Sometimes I can't stand the morning light _

_Cause I miss you since you left me, _

_I'm just a reflection of your __heart. _

_Algumas vezes não agüento a luz da manhã  
Porque eu sinto sua falta desde que você me deixou  
Eu sou só um reflexo do seu coração_

Parecia que agora até respirar era difícil para ela. Era como se o sol fosse iluminado demais para ela suportá-lo, como se o mundo fosse cheio demais pra que existisse um espaço para ela. Devia ter ouvido suas amigas e dado uma chance ao moreno, mas nunca o fez. E agora, após tê-lo perdido é que finalmente percebia quanta falta ele fazia, como o sorriso dele era único, o quanto ela o amava...

Merlin, esse sofrimento não ia acabar? Detestava se fazer de vitima, sendo que ela era a única culpada disso, mas sua imagem era tão deplorável que ela chegava a sentir pena de si mesma. James tinha razão em não olhar mais para ela. Estava horrível e em Hogwarts existiam dezenas de meninas muito mais lindas que ela e que admitiam estarem loucas pelo maroto.

Encolheu-se mais na poltrona, abraçando os joelhos e afundando a cabeça ali e voltando a chorar. Ela precisava dele e o amava desesperadamente...

_And in the middle of this night, _

_I want you back, I really need ya.  
__No meio dessa noite  
Eu quero você de volta, eu realmente preciso de você  
_

Entrou na sala comunal exausto. Não devia estar rodando pelos corredores durante a madrugada, mas simplesmente não conseguia dormir. Agora já fazia... O que? Dois meses que ele parara de andar atrás de Lily? É, devia ser por ai. Achou que esqueceria dela, que superaria isso logo, mas se enganou. E também superar o que? Ele amava aquela ruiva nervosinha. E amor é uma coisa que não se supera ou se esquece. Mas não ia ficar perseguindo Lily e rastejando por ela a vida toda. Se ela não o amava ele tinha que entender e aceitar e, mesmo que fosse muito doloroso para ele, deixá-la ir.

Ouviu soluços na sala que devia estar vazia. Parecia o som de alguém chorando. Olhou em volta até que encontrou a pessoa que chorava ali sozinha no meio da noite. A principio não quis acreditar que era ela, mas aqueles cabelos ruivos intensos não pertenciam a ninguém mais.

Por todos os anjos do céu, o que ela fazia ali no meio da noite chorando? E por que ela chorava daquele jeito tão sofrido? O que teria acontecido? Vê-la chorando daquele jeito fazia seu coração doer. Tinha jurado nunca mais se aproximar dela, mas não podia ver aquilo e não fazer nada. Aproximou-se devagar.

-Evans?

_Give me love, give me shoulder_

_Save my soul from this loneliness, _

_Give me love, give me shoulder_

_Save me now cause I'm falling down, _

_Give me love, give me shoulder_

_Save my life from this emptiness,_

_Give me love, give me shoulder_

_Save me now cause I'm falling down. _

_Me dê amor, me dê abrigo  
Salve minha alma dessa solidão  
Me dê amor, me dê abrigo  
Salve-me agora porque estou caindo  
Me dê amor, me dê abrigo  
Salve minha vida desse vazio  
Me dê amor, me dê abrigo  
Salve-me agora porque estou caindo  
_

Levantou a cabeça assustada ao ouvir seu nome, mas o susto maior foi ver quem estava ali ao seu lado, olhando-a de maneira curiosa. Abaixou a cabeça novamente.

-Sai daqui, Potter. –falou com a voz chorosa.

-Não. –James falou, mas de maneira gentil –Eu não vou sair daqui sem antes saber por que você está chorando assim.

-Não é nada.

-Ninguém chora por nada.

-Potter você é mesmo um idiota. –ela falou, mas não com o desprezo de sempre, ela levantou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

_There's a lot of things behind my smile _

_Cause I miss you since you left me _

_Every day I'm trying to survive. _

_Há muitas coisas por trás do meu sorriso  
Porque eu sinto sua falta desde que você me deixou  
Todo dia eu estou tentando sobreviver  
_

Ela nem sabia de onde tinha conseguido tirar aquele sorriso, mas precisava convencer James que não tinha nada. Se ele continuasse ali ela não sabia do que era capaz. De chorar mais, de implorar, bancar a idiota.

-Você não me engana Lily. –James falou firme –Eu te conheço. Esse seu sorrisinho não me convence. O que você esta escondendo de mim? –ele perguntou sério sentando-se no braço da poltrona e encarando a ruiva.

-Ah, vai embora, Potter. –ela falou abaixando a cabeça de novo. Estava passando de triste a irritada. Será que ele não podia entender que ele não queria ver a cara dele e sumir? –Potter porque você não continua a fazer o que estava fazendo tão bem? Ignorar a minha existência.

-Eu achei que era isso que você queria.

-E era. Quer dizer, é.

-Então por que você falou desse jeito?

-Que jeito?

-Esse. Como se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa errada.

-Eu não falei desse jeito. –Lily falou inconformada.

-Ah falou sim. –James insistiu.

_Sometimes I can't stand the morning light _

_Cause I miss you since you left me. _

_I'm just a reflection of your heart. _

_A__lgumas vezes não agüento a luz da manhã  
Porque eu sinto sua falta desde que você me deixou  
Eu sou só um reflexo do seu coração_

-Ta e seu eu falei? Qual o problema? –Lily perguntou irritada. Era incrível como o Potter tinha o poder de irritá-la a tal ponto que ela até se esquecia que há cinco minutos chorava por ele e agora brigava com ele.

-Qual o problema? –ele perguntou irônico –Você passa anos pedindo pra eu ignorar a sua existência e agora que eu finalmente realizo o seu desejo você fala desse jeito?

-Eu estou feliz sim, Potter. Estou exultante. Você não vê minha cara de feliz? –ela falou muito irritada.

Os dois se encararam por um segundo. Os dois muito irritados. Os dois muito apaixonados.

Lily não pôde suportar o olhar que James lhe lançava e abaixou a cabeças voltando a chorar.

_And in the middle of this night, _

_I want you back, I really need ya.  
No m__eio dessa noite  
Eu quero você de volta, eu realmente preciso de você  
_

James nem soube o que o motivou àquilo. Mas não podia suportar vê-la chorar daquele jeito. Sua ruivinha não devia chorar nunca. Então a abraçou de maneira carinhosa. Abraçou-a apesar de o fato de ela estar sentada numa poltrona dificultar o contato. Abraçou-a apesar de saber que ela preferia estar abraçando um trasgo a estar abraçando ele. Porem espantou-se ao ver que ela não só aceitou seu abraço, como se acomodou melhor na poltrona de modo que pudesse abraçá-lo também.

-Lily o que ta te fazendo tão mal? –ele perguntou docemente.

_Give me love, give me shoulder_

_Save my soul from this lonelyness, _

_Give me love, give me sh__oulder_

_Save me now cause I'm falling down, _

_Me dê amor, me dê abrigo  
Salve minha alma dessa solidão  
Me dê amor, me dê abrigo  
Salve-me agora porque estou caindo__  
_

-Aconteceu que eu sou uma burra. –ela falou chorosa.

-Você não é burra. Me fala o que houve.

-Tinha esse garoto. –ela começou tentando parar de chorar –E ele gostava de mim, mas eu só desprezava ele.

James escutou em choque. Ela estava falando dele ou tinha algum outro tonto daqueles em Hogwarts?

-E o que aconteceu? –ele encorajou.

-Ele cansou de mim. –ela falou com pesar –Quem não cansaria não é? Até que ele agüentou muito... Mas o problema é que só agora que eu não tenho mais ele é que eu descobri... –ela parou. Estava em duvida. Devia ou não terminar a história? James não era idiota. Bom, pelo menos não muito. Ele perceberia do que ela estava falando.

-Descobriu… -James encorajou mais uma vez, o coração aos saltos, não suportando mais a ansiedade. Era dele que ela falava certo? Só podia ser.

-Descobri que eu o amo mais que tudo na minha vida, mas que agora é tarde porque ele já me esqueceu. –a ruiva falou sem coragem de encarar James, sentindo as lagrimas voltarem a cair de seus olhos com força total.

James tocou o rosto da ruiva com carinho.

-Se ele te esqueceu tão rápido de você ele não te merece. –James falou incrivelmente sério ainda tocando o rosto dela.

-E como eu descubro se ele ainda gosta de mim? –Lily falou também encarando James de maneira séria.

-Às vezes algumas ações falam mais alto que palavras. –ele disse simplesmente, se inclinado na direção dela.

Então algo inédito aconteceu. Ele, James Potter, beijou ela, Lily Evans, e ela não fez nada alem de retribuir o carinho. Abriu seus lábios, convidando a mergulhar mais. A posição ainda não era das mais confortáveis, mas esse é o tipo de coisa que desaparece quando se está com quem se ama...

_Give me love, give me should__er_

_Save my life from this emptyness,_

_Give me love, give me shoulder_

_Save me now cause I'm falling down.__  
__Me dê amor, me dê abrigo  
Salve minha vida desse vazio  
Me dê amor, me dê abrigo  
Salve-me agora porque estou caindo_


	11. Money Money

_Esta noche no entregare el corazón_

_No confundiré el amor con la pasión_

_No quiero saber de engaños que me hacen sentir_

_desilusionada, luego de entregarme abandonada_

_Esta noite não entregarei o coração_

_Não confudirei o amor com a paixão_

_Não quero saber de enganos que me fazem sentir_

_Desiludida, logo de me entregar abandonada_

Ela estava cansada. Essa história de amor, sensibilidade nunca fora para ela. Estava cansada de ver as amigas sofrendo por homens pelos cantos. Por que a errada era ela? Por que ela devia mudar seu jeito de ver as coisas e não as outras? Ela era sim uma insensível, interesseira e até uma vigarista, mas pelo menos nunca sofrera por homem nenhum, nunca se rebaixara. Essa noite não seria diferente.

Lily Evans se admirou no espelho de seu dormitório. Os alunos do sétimo ano haviam conseguido permissão da diretoria para fazer uma festa depois do ultimo dia de N.I.E.M.'s e ela fazia questão de aproveitar muito bem essa chance. Já sabia que se formaria com louvor, agora só faltava agarrar um namorado rico e seu projeto de vida estaria concluído. Mercenária? Talvez, mas ela preferia se chamar de realista. Já que amor não dura mesmo era melhor arranjar um casamento seguro, baseado em dinheiro mesmo. Por que não?

_No estaré loca pérdida por un hombre que no tiene nada__ para darme _

_Solo un du__ro corazón _

_Money Money, si no hay_

_Money Money no... No tendrás ni mi número de teléfono_

_Não estarei louca perdida por um homem que não tem nada para me dar_

_Só um duro coração_

_Dinheiro dinheiro, se não existe _

_Dinheiro dinheiro não_

_Não terás nem meu número de telefone_

Terminou de escovar os cabelos e se olhou mais uma vez no espelho para ver o resultado. Os cabelos ruivos e longos estavam soltos e levemente cacheados, usou um delineador para realçar seus belos olhos verdes, usava um jeans escuro e que moldava perfeitamente suas pernas torneadas, uma blusinha roxa que deixava sua barriga de fora e que tinha um decote insinuante e botas pretas. Estava linda e provocante.

Sorriu para si mesma. Hoje era noite para celebrar. E vestida do jeito que estava não era difícil prever que ela conseguiria o que tanto queria.

Ela era uma das meninas mais populares da escola. Não era difícil para alguns "manés" saberem que não deviam se aproximar dela.

_Pague con lágrimas el dolor_

_Y en mí, solo el pobre corazón_

_Y hoy se, que no quiero hablar de amor_

_Sin hacerme llorar, anyway_

_Pague com lágrimas a dor_

_E em mim, só o pobre coração_

_E hoje sei, que não quero falar de amor_

_Sem me fazer chorar, de qualquer modo_

Não ligava de ser chamada de cruel. Era insensível sim e daí? Pelos menos estava protegida das lagrimas, da mentiras, de ser enganada por algum homem. E talvez ela sequer estivesse errada. As garotas procuravam romance. Ela procurava estabilidade. Qual era o problema com isso? Ja levara alguns garotinhos ás lagrimas por ter terminado com ele. Antes eles chorarem do que ela.

Hoje nada disso importava. Hoje queria ser mais egoísta que o normal. Queria se divertir, esquecer o resto, queria beijar. E queria matar o amor.

Entrou no salão de forma deslumbrante e vários olhares se viraram para ela. Inclusive um par de olhos castanho-esverdeados por trás de uma armação redonda...

_Ya no quiero llorar, ya no quiero llorar, ya no quiero_

_llorar, ya no quiero llorar, ya no quiero llorar, ya no quiero llorar..._

_Y esta noche la sacare para bailarte_

_Já não quero chorar, já não quero chorar, já não quero_

_chorar, já não quero chorar, já não quero chorar, já_

_não quero chorar_

_E esta noite vou te tirar para dançar_

Às vezes sua vontade era de afogá-la, mas tinha que admitir que na maior parte do tempo o que queria era beijá-la desesperadamente. Ela estava ali linda como sempre, radiante como sempre e volúvel como sempre.

Era uma tremenda ironia do destino o cara mais cobiçado de Hogwarts estar atrás da maior interesseira de Hogwarts. Seria cômico se para ela não fosse trágico. Queria muito aquela menina, mas ela nunca deu bola para ele. Fato que ele não consegui entender, afinal ele era um garoto de família rica. E não era isso que a ruiva buscava? Então por que ela desprezava James Potter, o melhor partido de toda a escola?

Mas essa noite ela não escaparia. Estava decidido a conquistá-la de qualquer jeito. Aquela garota era algo viciante e ele precisava dela. Aquela noite ele ia tirá-la para dançar.

_Como la música vuela_

_Llevamos en mis sentimientos en un viaje_

_Y tú sientes como mi corazón se congela_

_Y se pone fríamente calculado cuando tu..._

_Como a música solta_

_Levamos nos meus sentimentos em uma viagem_

_E você sente como meu coração se congela_

_E se coloca friamente calculando quando você..._

Adorava a musica agitada. Parecia que seu sangue circulava mais rápido quando ela ouvia as batidas enlouquecidas. E seja quem fosse que controlasse a musica hoje tinha muito bom gosto. Começava agora a tocar um reggaton daqueles de fazer vibrar cada célula do corpo. Amava aquele ritmo latino que influenciava tanto na cadência de seus movimentos. Começou a dançar sozinha no meio da pista, o quadril seguindo as batidas da musica. Tinha consciência que havia vários olhares voltados para ela agora. Era irresistível e sabia como usar isso.

-Me dá o prazer de acompanhá-la? –ouviu a voz provocante e um tanto desafiadora em seu ouvido e sentiu uma arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo, mas tratou de controlá-lo logo.

Virou-se para encontrar os olhos verde-esverdeados que mais odiava no mundo olhando-a em sinal de desafio, um risinho pendurado no canto dos lábios tentadores do moreno.

-O que você quer, Potter? –perguntou fria como gelo.

-Saber como eu posso descongelar essa sua carapaça. –ele falou com um tom malicioso.

_Siente como la música vuela_

_Llevamos en mis sentimientos en un viaje_

_Y tú sientes como mi corazón se congela_

_Y se pone fríamente calculado cuando tu..._

_Sente como a música solta_

_Levamos nos meus sentimentos em uma viagem_

_E você sente como meu coração se congela_

_E se coloca friamente calculando quando você..._

-Você é ridículo mesmo... –ela falou com desprezo.

James olhou-a com interesse. Toda vez que se falavam era assim: uma troca de hostilidades. Ele queria poder dizer algo diferente, dizer o quanto linda ela era, o quanto ele gostava do sorriso dela, mas nunca conseguia. Diante da necessidade que ela tinha de ofendê-lo só sobrava seu instinto para defender-se. Não gostava de ser assim, mas diante dela tornava-se uma pedra de gelo.

_Quieres hacerme llorar_

_Y ya no voy a llorar_

_Quieres hacerme llorar_

_Y ya no voy a llorar, anyway_

_Quer me fazer chorar_

_E já não vou a chorar_

_Quer me fazer chorar_

_E já não vou a chorar, de qualquer modo_

A tensão entre os dois era palpável. Era sempre assim. Ela odiava aquele maroto cretino. Não importava que ele fosse o cara mais lindo, cobiçado e rico de Hogwarts inteira, ela NUNCA ficaria com ele. Por um simples motivo: ele era o único que despertava nela tudo o que ela odiava: a vontade de chorar por nada, as borboletas no estomago, o arrepio na espinha, todas aquelas coisas de menina apaixonada e boba. Por isso odiava ele. Porque apesar de não ser mais a mesma, ainda tinha a mesma paixão boba por James Potter desde os quatorze anos.

_Esta noche tomare tu corazón_

_Busco sacarlo de la oscura prisión_

_Luego de bailar contigo yo te haré sentir_

_Tanto amor... que olvidaras la pena y yo..._

_Esta noite tomarei seu coração_

_Busco tira-lo da escura prisão_

_Logo dançar com você eu te farei sentir_

_Tanto amor que esquecerás a culpa e eu_

James viu a ruiva ficar em silencio e observá-lo de uma maneira diferente, intensa. Como se mil pensamentos cruzassem sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo. E ele a essa altura já nem se lembrava mais de onde estava. Não via as pessoas à volta deles, não ouvia mais a musica, só conseguia ver os olhos de Lily. Só conseguia pensar nela e se focar nela.

Por que deveria dar a ela uma resposta que machucaria aos dois? Por que não podia simplesmente fazer o que tinha vontade e pegá-la para si?

Mas ela não escaparia, não essa noite. Hoje ele mostraria para ela como as coisas são. Mostraria que ela não podia se esconder atrás daquela mascara de interesse.

_Ten cuidado digo que te quiero, que me muero por_

_tenerte a mi lado_

_Bailando este reggaeton.._

_Honey honey dance until we see the moon_

_Bailemos con la música de Luny Tunes_

_Tem cuidado digo que te quero, que eu morro por te ter_

_ao meu lado dançando este reggaton..._

_Querido querido dance até que vejamos a lua_

_Dançamos com a música de luny tunes_

James deu um passo para frente o que fez seu corpo colar no de Lily. Ela teve uma vontade louca de se afastar e uma maior ainda de ficar. No fim, seu corpo, que não conseguia se mexer, decidiu-se por ela.

A vontade que ele tinha de beijá-la, de tocá-la era insana. Alguém devia mantê-lo afastado daquela garota porque quando ela estava por perto ele não pensava muito.

Lily não tinha nem a mais pálida idéia do que é que se passava na cabeça de James agora. Mas tinha algo... Algo que ela queria muito fazer. Lembrou-se da musica que ainda tocava. O reggaton ainda sacudia o salão. Ela não sabia porque, mas sabia que queria dançar aquela musica com ele, queria sentir aquela batida fluindo entre os dois. Teve receio do que ele poderia pensar, mas ela queria tanto precisava tanto dele... Num gesto decidido abraçou-se ao pescoço dele.

-Ainda quer dançar comigo? –perguntou com a voz tremida pela emoção.

_Que pague con lágrimas el dolor_

_Y en mí, solo el pobre corazón_

_Baila y solo abre tu corazón_

_Y yo no te haré llorar, anyway_

_Pague com lágrimas a dor_

_E em mim, só o pobre coração_

_Dança e só abra seu coração_

_E eu não te farei chorar, de qualquer modo_

James tinha uma dúzia de respostas para dar para ela, mas onze delas seriam totalmente ofensivas e ele não queria ofendê-la, não queria magoá-la. Então sobrou apenas uma.

-Claro que eu quero. –falou abraçando a cintura dela e colando sua testa a dela.

_Yo no te haré llorar, yo no te haré llorar, yo no te_

_haré llorar, yo no te haré llorar, yo no te haré_

_llorar, yo no te haré llorar, yo no te haré llorar,_

_anyway_

_Eu não te farei chorar, eu não te farei chorar, eu não te farei chorar, eu não te farei chorar, eu não te farei chorar, eu não te farei chorar_

_E eu não te farei chorar, de qualquer modo_

Não queria fazê-la chorar. Queria mostrar a ela que havia coisas mais importantes no mundo do que status ou dinheiro. Queria ela, queria do fundo do coração.

-Por que você não podia ser outra pessoa? –ela falou baixinho.

-Que outra pessoa? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Alguém fácil de enganar ao invés do cara que eu amo. –ela falou escondendo o rosto no ombro dele.

James apertou Lily em um abraço que ao mesmo tempo em que era aconchegante e carinhoso era sufocante.

-Eu não queria ser outra pessoa na sua vida. –afirmou beijando a testa dela.

-Por que? –ela perguntou levantando os olhos para fitá-lo.

-Porque eu quero você. Não dá pra você esquecer todo o resto e ficar comigo?

-Mas essa é quem eu sou...

-Não precisa mudar seu jeito de ser. Só mude seu jeito de me ver. –ele falou tocando o rosto dela com carinho.

_Siente como la música vuela_

_Llevamos en mis sentimientos en un viaje_

_Y tú sientes como mi corazón se congela_

_Y se pone fríamente calculado cuando tu..._

_Sente como a música solta_

_Levamos nos meus sentimentos em uma viagem_

_E você sente como meu coração se congela_

_E se coloca friamente calculando quando você..._

Ela sabia que não tinha que mudar nada. Ela só fingia vê-lo com um idiota, quando na verdade ele era a pessoa com quem ela mais queria estar nesse mundo. Agora era assim que todas as coisas terminavam? Ela se esqueceria de tudo que combinara consigo mesma e iria arriscar? Correr o risco de se apaixonar ainda mais e de se machucar? Se bem que... Qual era o problema com isso? Por que não arriscar? Olhou no fundo dos olhos de James. Ele parecia sempre tão confiante, tão seguro. Ela realmente quis tentar.

-O que eu ganho com isso? –perguntou com a voz baixa e aveludada.

-O que você quiser.

-E se eu quiser um beijo?

-Eu digo que seu desejo é uma ordem. –ele respondeu dando aquele sorriso maroto que era tão lindo, tão doce e que mesmo que ela negasse, amava muito.

James inclinou a cabeça levemente e roçou sua boca na de Lily. Ela foi mais matreira, porem. Mordeu o lábio inferior de James assim que ele se aproximou e ainda riu da cara de espantado dele. James riu também e aproveitou para já beijar a ruiva de maneira apaixonada. Ali mesmo no meio da pista. Sem se importar com quem olhava e comentava, com quem dizia que ele era a nova vitima dele, com quem falava que ela não prestava, com aquele monte de pessoas invejosas. Invejosas porque era fácil ver por aquele beijo que ali havia um casal que realmente se amava. A despeito de qualquer aparência, a despeito de qualquer desculpa...

_Quieres hacerme llorar_

_Y ya no voy a llorar_

_Quieres hacerme llorar_

_Y ya no voy a llorar, anyway_

_Quer me fazer chorar_

_E já não __vou chorar_

_Quer me fazer chorar_

_E já não vou chorar, de qualquer modo_


End file.
